Platonic Love Affair
by Terracea
Summary: Trucy and Pearls want Phoenix and Maya to be together.
1. The Master

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MASTER**

* * *

><p>Maya brushed her hair while she showered.<p>

She was finally the Master of Kurain. She was finally the one who towered over the Elders and fellow Spirit Mediums. She was the one who orders people about what to do when it comes _for the good_ of Kurain. She was finally a _leader_. She finally had _worth._

She smiled at herself. Back then, she used to be an assistant to a very successful lawyer. Together, they thwarted people who try to deceive the eyes of law. Together, both investigated in what transpired from one crime scene to another. Together, they were partners.

But Maya _fell in love_.

In all honesty she did.

But all they had was a _platonic_ kind of relationship.

More like _relationshit._

Maya knew that no matter what she did, he still had eyes for another spirit medium. Far more beautiful than her. Pretty much older, perhaps even more intelligent compared to her.

_Let's face it, _she thought.

She wasn't really strong before. In fact, _Pearly_ had better control of her powers and was able to channel anyone for a long period of time. _Pearly_ could have been the Master if Maya wasn't destined for it.

She was also not considered to be _pretty_ by society. To them, she was just some sort of random _cosplayer_ walking the streets of LA. Her figure was not as _voluptuous _as her sister's. Not only that, she didn't inherit her mom's _supermodel in Vogue_ look. Perhaps, the only thing that she could be proud of is her never-ending desire for burgers and her non-expanding belly/waist. She _never_ will get fat. That's what Mia used to tell her when she was still alive.

And lastly, she was - ugh - _childish_. Who would want to date somebody who is _childish_?

Phoenix Wright?

She shook her head. _I don't think he would._

"Mystic Maya!" came Pearly's voice from outside. "Your sleeping robe's ready!"

"Alright Pearl! I'll just dry myself up!" Maya said.

Stepping out of the shower, Maya walked towards the towel rack and rubbed her body dry. When she was through, she faced the mirror hanging on the wall adjacent to her.

And then she saw them. Her _imperfections._

"Ugh." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, her bathroom door burst open.

"Mystic Maya! You've been there for like, an hour!" boomed her little cousin's voice.

"Argh!" Flustered, Maya spun around and her towel slipped to the floor. _Don't closed doors mean anything anymore?_ she thought, staring at dismay at Pearl - who now looks quite just like her back in her teenage years. "Don't you ever knock, Pearly?"

With Pearl's hair still tied up, she now had it in a knot. A _messy_ knot. "Come on, Mystic Maya," Pearl said behind the humongous sleeping robe as she closed her eyes (apparently, the body of the Master is too sacred to be seen by lowly spirit mediums such as herself). Seriously. Who wears robes like that to sleep?

Apparently, all Masters of Kurain have to.

Maya quickly crossed her arms across her chest in order to hide her breasts. "Pearly, I don't have a towel! Get me a towel!"

Pearl put Maya's sleeping robe aside and rushed out the door. In mere seconds, she returned (with eyes still closed) carrying another fresh towel freshly ironed from the laundry room.

"Here you go, Mystic Maya!"

After thirty minutes of wearing the gown (it was darn big) and Maya feeling like a cat having a bath, Pearly insisted on brushing Maya's hair. "It is important, Mystic Maya." the little spirit medium said matter-of-factly. "Your hair must be brushed a hundred times a day so that you will have beautiful hair in the morning!"

When Pearl smoothed Maya's hair back, she carefully started to brush the tips of Maya's long, raven hair. At times like these, Maya felt the need to initiate conversation.

"Pearly, I always wondered..."

Pearl tilted her head sideways. "What?"

"Well, should we go back to Nick?" Maya admitted. "Come visit him for a while?"

Pearl sighed. "Well, I _do_ miss Mr. Nick."

Maya sighed dramatically. "Yeah, me too. I don't know when his last phone call to us was."

"A year ago. When he told you he was at the hospital." Pearl recalled. What an amazing memory. "And that he misses you so bad."

With a slightly embarrassed expression on her face, Maya covered her face so that Pearl cannot see.

But in actuality, the younger spirit medium had a smile on her face.

With cheeks burning, Maya threw Pearl a glare. "Did you see that?" she asked.

Pearl vehemently shook her head and continued to brush her older cousin's hair. "Nope."

But she _did_ see it. She really _did._


	2. The ExDefense Attorney

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER TWO: THE EX-DEFENSE ATTORNEY**

* * *

><p>"Did I ever mention that I used to be quite famous?" Phoenix said.<p>

Teenagers in Trucy's class were obviously not interested in his life story.

He sighed. Ever since his last case was finally solved, he had considered taking piano lessons. Moreover, he did retake the bar exam. But while waiting for the results, Phoenix was given the job of being the substitute teacher of Mrs. Figglehorn - the _Math_ teacher.

Phoenix admittedly had no clue in what to teach first. Should he start with _Functions_? _Statistics_? or _Trigonometry_?

"Sir, I think I should let you know," Trucy said politely. "We're still at Lesson One: Introduction to Statistics."

Phoenix stood there, uncertain. In order to divert the class's attention while he recalled his lessons in Statistics, he held up the class record. "Alright. Are we through with the attendance? Latecomers, raise your hands."

Three students raised their hands.

"Your name?" he said, gesturing at the scrawny kid at the back.

"Phineas Flynn, sir." The kid replied confidently.

"And why are you late?" Phoenix prompted.

"We had to see my brother Ferb off to college and he insisted that I accompany him all the way to the airport."

"You," Phoenix said, moving on to a girl with weird, purple glasses and high pigtails.

"Tootie—"

"BEEP!" came from a student's phone. Phoenix pretended not to hear the loud beep and carried on.

"Okay Miss—"

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Phoenix shot the inattentive student an irritated look. "It's either you throw your phone out the window or you put that thing in silent mode."

After the student hid his phone, Phoenix returned to the girl that he was interrogating earlier.

"Why are you late?" he pressed.

Tootie's face lit up. "I was following my true love Timmy Turner!"

"Ookay! Weird answer! Moving on…" Phoenix said as he pointed at another little girl in his class. "Name, please?"

"Pearl Fey!"

Phoenix's brow furrowed as he squinted at the little girl.

She was wearing regular clothes (a nice blouse topped by a light-blue cardigan jacket, and a tulle skirt that is worn from her waist to knees), her hair tied up in a messy bun. And Phoenix felt the need to question her as to why she's wearing that kind of clothes. But before he did, he realized that they had dress codes in that school.

He glanced at his daughter, Trucy. Trucy, now sixteen, is not wearing her magician outfit. Instead, she wore the sweater Edgeworth sent her. She matched it perfectly with the black skinny jeans Larry gave her on Christmas. The fedora that she wore came from himself.

"Mr. Nick?" Pearl whispered.

Phoenix shook his head. "It's been a while!" he told the bewildered girl.

Trucy shot Pearl a sideways glance from the front, then faced her father. She mouthed: _"Make her sit with me!"_

"Pearls," he said, feeling a bit nostalgic when he said the nickname he had created for her years ago. "Will you do the honors of becoming Trucy's seatmate?"

"Sure!" Pearl stood up and gathered her things and brought them over to Trucy. When Pearl finally sat down, Trucy gave her a smile. "Hi! My name's Trucy!"

Phoenix shut the class record and walked towards the platform, but never stood on it.

"Alright. Let's begin our first lesson!" he declared as he took a whiteboard marker from his pocket. "What is statistics?"

_The class was silent._

"Anyone? Anybody?"

_Still silent._

"Trucy? Pearls?" he asked. Both girls shrugged.

Phoenix sighed. "Geez, guys! Don't you have books?"

Everyone began rummaging their bags. Soon, almost everyone had books on their desks.

"Alright, now what is Statistics?"

Tootie raised her hand.

"Yes, Tootie?"

"Statistics is a branch of Mathematics that deals with the collection, presentation, or organization, interpretation, and analysis of information." She read out loud as Phoenix wrote what she said on the board.

"Correct." He told Tootie. "Such information, usually _numerical_, is called _data_ – write that down – and that is used to describe the variable."

As everybody wrote what he said on their notebooks, Phoenix watched them.

"Now, variable is a characteristic of a person or a thing which can be classified, counted, reduced or measured – write that down as well."

"Sir, example!"

"Gender, income, math performance, age, height, weight..." Phoenix muttered. "It's your choice if you want to copy that..."

* * *

><p><em>After class...<em>

Trucy held up a copy of the school map so that she could have an idea as to where her next class is after lunch break.

Pearl, who happened to be near, approached her.

"You're Trucy, right?"

Trucy smiled. "No, not right but Wright."

Pearl didn't seem to get the joke. "But I thought Mr. Nick adopted you therefore your last name is Wright, right?"

Trucy laughed even more. "Oh girl, you crack me up!"

It took Pearl a while to get the joke and when she did, she blushed a deep red.

"Trucy, sweetheart," Phoenix called out to Trucy from across the room. "How was I?"

Trucy smiled at her dad. "You're a Wright. We can do _anything_ - in case you forgot. You did amazing, Dad."

Phoenix turned to Pearl. "Hey Pearls, how's Maya?"

Pearl put both of her hands to her cheeks. "Still beautiful and _single_ – just so _you_ know." She replied.

At this, Trucy squealed and grabbed Pearl's hands. "Oh, did you _know_ that _Daddy_ is _handsome_ and _single_ as well?"

Phoenix sighed. "Lunch time now, both of you. You have fifty minutes left and you wasted ten just talking to me."

Both girls giggled as Trucy led her newfound friend to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **_That's true. :) But sometimes, some people feel scared because they think people notice their insecurities too (uhh - paranoia?). Because of that, they feel anxious about themselves. It's up to them if they will let themselves get affected by it or not. _

_After all, "the root of insecurity is our need to compare ourselves to others and envy a quality that they have which they don't possess. Little do we realize that we, too, possess qualities that others are envious of. So love yourself for what you already are because I guarantee you are beautiful in every possible way." (I got this quote from my teacher, btw. And whenever I feel insecure, that pops up in my mind. **:)**)  
><em>

**Shizuka Ayasato: **_It's because she's sleepy. Imagine wearing something ridiculous before you sleep. Who wouldn't get cranky? Kurain sure does have weird rules, don't you think? Haha._

_- Thanks for reading by the way._** :) **_I appreciate it a lot. _**-**


	3. The Magician and the Spirit Medium

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER THREE: THE MAGICIAN AND THE SPIRIT MEDIUM**

* * *

><p>Pearl was about to get the remaining salad when Trucy held her hand - stopping her as it were.<p>

"Nuh-uh, you don't want that." Trucy whispered, as the lunch lady faced the both of them.

"But it's healthy!"Pearl insisted and took the bowl.

Trucy shrugged. "I warned you."

Pearl and Trucy had their trays on their hands and walked around the cafeteria - hoping that there is at least one table where they can sit.

"Oh look! There's Phineas and Tootie! Right over there!"Pearl exclaimed as she pointed towards where their two classmates are.

Trucy and Pearl made their way through the crowded cafeteria and was soon at their destination.

Phineas, who seemed to be a polite kid, asked. "Need seats?"

Pearl and Trucy nodded their heads desperately. Tootie laughed. "Go ahead! We don't mind." she said.

Pearl sat beside Phineas and Trucy sat beside Tootie.

"Welcome, fellow PT's!" Tootie said, with arms open wide.

"PT's?" Pearl and Trucy said both quite clueless about what it meant. Even someone who happened to be smart like Phineas looked at Tootie with an odd expression.

"Our names start with _P_ or _T_. _Duh_?" Tootie told them which made everyone say: "_Ooooh. Now I get it."_

"So Tootie," Trucy said as she faced the girl with the glasses sitting right next to her. "Who is that Timmy Turner?"

"He's my crush. But I try my best to not express my feelings too much. I can tell it bothers him. So I sometimes pretend to not like him when we meet. But to be really honest, I stalk him." Tootie replied. "I know all of his passwords, I install security cameras in his room, you know - the usual things stalkers do."

"Oh my gosh, your dedication is astounding!" Pearl complimented.

"I _know_ right?" Tootie had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I prefer to be called a _ninja_." she admitted.

"Oh please," Phineas said. "You're no ninja."

"Did you see what I just did?" Tootie asked him.

"No," Phineas replied. "What did _you_ do anyway?"

"Exactly." Tootie smirked. "That, my friend, will remain a mystery."

"Oh my gosh! She totally is a ninja!" Pearl happily exclaimed. That cracked Phineas up. Trucy gave him a knowing look and mouthed: _Hilarious, isn't she?_

"And that's number four in my list of the reasons why Timmy Turner should love me." Tootie told her.

"And does he go to this school?" Trucy asked.

"Well yes," Phineas answered. "In fact, he's right there, approaching our table."

"WHAT?" Tootie shrieked. "H-how do I look?"

"You look just fine," Pearl told her. "That _hot _dude in pink?"

Phineas nodded. "That _dude_ in pink." he affirmed.

"Oh my God," Trucy said to Phineas and Pearl. "He totally looks like Drake Bell!"

"Who's Drake Bell?" Phineas asked while Pearl nodded in affirmation.

"Y'know, that dude in _Nickelodeon_." Tootie told Phineas.

"_Drake and Josh?_" Pearl added.

Phineas shook his head and shrugged. "Nope. Totally unfamiliar with _Nickelodeon_. I'm more of a _Disney_ kid. But if you girls say so." He said.

Trucy scanned the table to check if there were more seats available for Timmy to sit on. Noticing that the seat between her and Phineas was available, she decided to move over to that seat if Timmy decides to join them in lunch.

When Timmy finally arrived at their table, he looked a bit exhausted. Tootie gave Timmy a very wide grin.

"Hi there Tootie," he told her. She replied with a wider smile.

"Um, is that seat taken?" Timmy asked, motioning over to that seat between Trucy and Phineas.

Pearl shook her head.

"Cool! Is it okay if I sit with you guys?"

Before they knew it, Trucy was on the floor (including some of her things), and Tootie gestured at the seat beside hers. "Take this seat! It's available!"

"Um… okay…" Timmy said while he awkwardly made his way towards the empty seat. Phineas immediately helped Trucy, and Pearl gathered the things that fell from Trucy's bag.

"Thanks Pearl, Phineas." Trucy said as she adjusted her fedora on her head.

"You're welcome, Trucy." Phineas said. "Wow, we need one more 'P'"

"Oh! Look at us!_ P's and T's_!" Timmy exclaimed.

Trucy, Pearl, and Phineas looked at each other. This guy _thinks_ just like Tootie.

_No wonder Tootie's attracted to him. _Pearl thought to herself. Phineas and Trucy seemed to think so too. Tootie just giggled at Timmy.

"Looking for another 'P'?" Phoenix said appearing from out of nowhere.

Trucy smiled at her dad. "_Our_ age, old man!" she told him.

Everyone in the table laughed. Phoenix just gave Trucy a pat on her head. "Bullying your father now, are we?"

Trucy eyed the bowl her father was holding. "You don't want that one."

"What? This salad?" Phoenix asked, holding the bowl up. "It's _healthy_. Especially good for growing girls like _you._"

"I'd rather die. That thing tastes like _sh_—"

"But Mr. Nick, would you like to sit with us?" Pearl offered, interrupting the impending bad word Trucy was about to say.

"Nah," Phoenix said. "I gotta get back to the Faculty Lounge. I'll see you at home, Trucy."

Trucy nodded. "Okay Dad."

"Pearl, Trucy has an extra bed. – if you're interested to stay with us. You're always welcome, you know." He added.

Then he left.

Trucy excitedly gave Pearl a hug. "Roomies!"

Tootie glanced at Phineas. "That's his lunch?" she whispered to him.

Phineas shrugged. "Before Ferb left for college, the teachers paid him to make a _Free Gourmet Food Dispenser. _Maybe he'll get his lunch there."

Timmy Turner turned to Trucy. "You Mr. Wright's daughter?" he asked.

"Mmm. Yep!" she replied.

"He's a cool dude. You must be proud."

* * *

><p>"What's the difference between <em>articulation<em> and _pronunciation _by the way?" Pearl asked Trucy.

Both were sprawled on the floor, using pillows to support themselves as they were writing their answers on separate sheets of paper. Apollo, who was busy typing something on his laptop was also there. Upon meeting Pearl earlier, he vigorously shook her hand and introduced himself to be Mr. Wright's apprentice. Also, he told Pearl that he was "honored to meet Mr. Wright's old friends." Pearl, who was totally confused at his reaction, had a hard time finding the right words to reply but remained polite.

"I dunno," Trucy shrugged. "I think they're one and the same. I mean, they refer to how you say a certain something anyway..."

Before Pearl could write down the answer, Apollo interrupted.

"Wrong." he said. "_Pronunciation_ refers to the way a word or a language is spoken, or the manner in which someone utters a word. _Articulation_ is a way of saying things more clearly. Also, it describes how the tongue, lips, jaw, and other speech organs are involved in making a sound."

Trucy mumbled to Pearl. "Sorry, Polly is a bit of a know-it-all."

Apollo smirked to himself as he exited _Wikipedia _from his internet browser. "I just _know_ a lot of things - that's all."

Pearl seemed impressed. "Wow Mr. Polly. You really are smart."

Apollo shuddered. _Mr. Polly? _"Please," he told Pearl, with a hint of _pleading_ with the way he said it. "_Please call me Apollo."_

Trucy snickered. "Oh _Mr. Polly_, _Mr. Polly_!"

Apollo sighed_. Whyyyy._

After an hour, Pearl as able to finish all of her assignments and looked at the clock and checked the time. "I think I should go back to Kurain now." She told Trucy.

"What? It's late!" Trucy exclaimed. "Dad says you can stay here anyway! I really want to be roomies with you!" she added with a pout.

"That's exactly why I'm going home! I need to get my stuff ready!"Pearl said. "By tomorrow, we're officially roommates!"

"Aside from that, your cousin needs to know that you're staying here as well." Apollo said to Pearl. "Let her know so that she wouldn't worry."

"And she can visit too, you know." Trucy added. "Daddy gets _lonely_ sometimes. He probably needs _someone_ to cheer him up. If you know what I mean."

Pearl laughed. "Alright! I'll make sure of that."

After two hours, Pearl arrived the snowy gates of Hazakura Temple.

Sister Bikini, who happened to be sweeping outside immediately rushed over to Pearl. "The Master is very upset! What took _you_ so _long_?" she shrieked.

"Where is she?" Pearl asked.

"At her room, comforting herself with those _silly cartoons_." Sister Bikini said with a sigh. "Go take a hot bath before you _freeze_ to death!"

After a long hot bath, Pearl arrived at Maya's room carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Hey there!"

"Pearly!" Maya wailed. "What took you so long? I was about to call the police after this Steel Samurai episode..."

"Well..."

And so, Pearl told her _everything_. How Phoenix was now her _Math_ teacher, how Trucy was her _classmate_, how the _Wright and Co. Law Offices_ turned into the _Wright Anything Agency_ and that she can stay there for the time being and Maya is free to visit there whenever she wants.

"And I promised them that you'll visit Mr. Nick!" Pearl told Maya. "Please Mystic Maya!"

Maya hesitated for a bit but when Pearl threw her a puppy dog face, she couldn't say no.

"Well, as soon as I get my load off work. How about this Saturday?" Maya said.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so happy!" Pearl exclaimed as she gave her older cousin a hug. "You're the very best! You _absolutely must _meet them!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **_Haha! I miss those times too. I'm in college now and those kinds of moments rarely happen to me anymore. It's no funnn. :( Thanks! I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. I hope you like this one as well!_

**Shizuka Ayasato: **_Wow, that part made you laugh? HAHA! *feels super happy* Glad you liked the previous chapter! Hope that you like this one as well!_

**Naoko Suki:**_ True. I thought, what if Maya is actually affected by society's idea of beautiful? Even if you have a higher status compared to others, insecurities still remain. ;p Phoenix does miss Maya, but I don't know if what Pearl said was true. Keep reading to find out. And with Trucy being adult - I try my best to maintain her trait as fun-loving and well - hyper... somewhat. But anyway, thanks for leaving reviews in Snap, Crackle, POP! I'm glad you liked both of my stories. I still hope that you like this chapter. Thanks again!_

**Secret Serendipity: **_Glad you liked it! I hope that you like this chapter as well. :)_

_- Thanks for reading by the way._**:) **_I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note: **_Thanks to Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato, Naoko Suki, and Secret Serendipity for leaving me a review. You're all awesome! I'll drop by your page when I have time and read your stories as well (SecretSerendipity: write!)!_


	4. Friday!

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and __Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER FOUR: FRIDAY **

* * *

><p><em>"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!"<em>

Phineas, Pearl, Trucy and Timmy were at the hallway waiting for their friend Tootie to come out of her classroom. They were there since their first class ended, and that was twenty minutes ago. Because of that, all four of them were quite bored and had nothing better to do but wait. Pearl, who happened to feel very sleepy decided to sing just to keep herself awake. Phineas, who had a pen in his hand, tapped it on his fingers as if he was drumming. Trucy, on the other hand, lulled near the drinking fountain, wetting her face if ever her eyes felt weird. Timmy, who had been standing wide awake near the snack dispenser, was now leaning to it and sleeping peacefully.

_"Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend!_

_Friday! Friday! Getting down on Friday!_

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!_

_Partyin' partyin'…"_

_"Yeah…" _Phineas dully cheered.

_"Partyin' partyin'…" _Pearls slurred.

_"Yeah!"_

_"FUN FUN FUN FUN!"_

"Phineas! Pearls!" Trucy snapped. "_Please_ sing a different song!"

"But it's catchy…" Pearls protested.

"The lyrics killed Timmy!" Trucy cried, hitting Timmy on the head.

Upon receiving the blow on his head, Timmy woke up. "Tootie out the room?"

Phineas sighed. "No," he replied, his voice still cheerful somehow. "But I hope that she will soon."

"Get in there, Turner. See if you can lure Tootie out." Trucy suggested.

Timmy walked towards the door and rattled the doorknob. "Can't. Door's locked."

_"Bow chicka bow wow. That's what my baby said."_Phineas began to sing. "_Maw maw maw…"_

"Oh my God, Phin!" Pearls said, "That's like, one of my favorite songs!"

"Really?" Phineas said, looking pleased. "I'm glad you think so! Did you know that me and my brother were the composers of that song?"

"What?" Trucy asked, taken aback. "Wow! And to think that it was a _one-hit wonder_!"

Timmy knelt down and looked underneath the door of Tootie's classroom. "_Doofenshmirtz."_

"What's that?" Pearl asked.

"The question is," Trucy told Pearl, "_who's he_?"

"Some dude who gained his PhD from the internet." Timmy answered as he stood up and slapped the dust off his pants. "Dude thinks he's smart and all that now he's the Biology teacher and all."

Phineas blinked. "But what was his previous job?"

"Err." Timmy said. "I really don't know. An _evil mad scientist_?"

"Well," Phineas muttered. "That can't be good."

Pearl laughed. _People in this school are very weird._ She thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Pearl faced Trucy. "Mystic Maya's coming over tomorrow."

"What?" Trucy exclaimed. "Why did you just tell me now?"

"Sorry,"Pearl mumbled. "It slipped my mind. I was busy with schoolwork…"

"AAAAH WE MUST PREPARE!" Trucy said, freaking out. "WE MUST BUY GROCERIES, CLEAN—"

Suddenly, the door of Tootie's classroom opened and students began rushing out, including Tootie.

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz is totally unforgivable! Biology must be condemned!" Tootie complained as she stormed out of the classroom. "We _have_ to _dissect_ frogs! You guys know that I am totally _against_ that! Screw him and his faulty _Dissectinator!_"

"He's not really a legit doctor to begin with…" Timmy whispered to Phineas.

All four began to follow the _angry_ girl who is walking rapidly towards the cafeteria. "I know that it is activity period, but I sure am _starving_. I am soooo angry!" Tootie continued.

"I cannot believe that she's coming over tomorrow…" Trucy whined. "So much to do! So much to prepare!"

Tootie stopped walking then glanced at Trucy. "Who's coming over tomorrow?"

"My older cousin, Mystic Maya." Pearl answered. "We were not able to prepare at all. The house is a mess and we didn't do grocery shopping yet."

For some reason, Trucy began clapping her hands wildly – as if she had a brilliant idea.

"Phineas, Timmy!" she said, pointing at both boys. "Do something!"

"Why us?" Timmy asked.

"Uhh, because you are boys?" Trucy replied, matter-of-factly.

Phineas and Timmy looked at each other, then looked at the girls. "Why don't we just segregate the work?" Phineas suggested. "Doing work together is fun. Believe me. I have lots of experience."

"Geez, you sure don't look like a person who does a lot of things." Timmy told Phineas.

"I'll invite you to visit our home in Tri-State-Area this summer, and you will see." Phineas said. "In fact, _all of you_ should come over to my house as well!" he told the girls.

"True… let's have a sleepover or something…" Pearls mused thoughtfully.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be segregating work?" Tootie asked. "I mean, there are two things that need to be done. One, we must buy groceries and two, we must clean the house."

Giving her a small smile, Trucy whispered _thanks_.

"Hmm," Phineas said, scratching his chin. "If only I could invent something to help but I left my tool box and I can't just go back home to get it. And to think that we need to finish this before this Mystic Maya arrives…"

_And if only I had Cosmo and Wanda here to help – but they're visiting some fairies in the Fairy World right now,_ Timmy thought. "Aw."

"Let's just talk about that after eating!"Pearl offered. All four nodded in agreement – Tootie, most especially.

* * *

><p>"Wait, let me clarify our lesson so far." Tootie said as she stood up without raising her hand. "So, information is used in describing a variable is called <em>data<em>. _Data_ can be gathered from a _population_ or form of a _sample_ through different ways, like _survey_?"

"Good!" Phoenix remarked, also relieved that someone was able to understand the mathematical jargon coming out of his mouth. "Also, when every member of the population is given an equal chance, then samples are said to be randomly chosen or selected."

"Now, how do we present gathered information or data?" he asked.

Trucy raised her hand.

"Yes Trucy?"

"We use a table."

"That's one way,"Phoenix said, as he wrote the answer on the board. "What else?"

Pearl turned to Trucy. "I don't get it. Why use a table? Can't we just present it on paper?" she asked loud enough for the entire class to hear.

Trucy laughed. And soon, the entire class did so too.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, and everybody stood up to leave.

"Alright class, don't forget. Study for the chapter quiz next week and research on ways on how to present data."Phoenix called out. Hopefully, everyone heard what he said. "I'm going now, Truce. It's Fried Chicken Friday in the Faculty Lounge. See ya later." He said to his daughter as he exited the room.

Trucy nodded in reply. "Terrific job, Dad. I'll see you later! But I recommend you to come home _later than later_. Well okay, it's nice talking to you."

Pearl, still confused, was still trying to assess the _table_ Trucy was talking about. Trucy, who was in a hurry to leave took Pearl's bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Pearly shell, let's get going!" she told her.

Pearl shook her head and stood up. "Oh yeah— Hey! Where's my bag?"

Trucy sighed. "It's with me, Pearly. Come along. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Tootie!" Pearl called out to the girl wearing a monochromatic school girl outfit and pigtails.<p>

"Oh, there you are! Where's Trucy?"

"She's with Phineas."

"Pearl! Toots!" came a male voice.

Both turned and saw a tall brown-haired guy, wearing jeans and a rumpled _pink_ shirt.

"Hey Tim." Pearl said.

"Timmy, my love!" Tootie declared, placing both of her hands on her chest.

Timmy gulped. "Um, hi to you again, Tootie."

Later, Trucy emerged with another tall guy, but this time, his hair is orange, and he had a striped shirt on. Both were carrying a big box.

"Hey guys!" Phineas called out. "_What'cha doin'?"_

"Nothing much," Tootie replied. "Oh heeey, what are those?"

"Cleaning materials stolen from the janitor." Trucy said as she handed the box to Timmy. "There you go."

"Oof," Timmy muttered as he cursed inwardly. "So where to next?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Trucy exclaimed, "To the _Wright Anything Agency_!"

* * *

><p>"Oww…" Timmy whined as he took a seat in the couch.<p>

"Let me _sit_!" Tootie commanded and Timmy did so, scooting over to the other side of the couch.

"Thanks Timmy," she said. "I had no idea that Trucy's apartment is so far from our school."

"Well, at least you weren't carrying a big box on the way." he replied.

Moments later, Pearl arrived carrying a tray of juice. "Orange juice?"

"Nah, I'm allergic to orange and sauerkraut." Timmy informed her.

"Yes please!" said Phineas' voice coming from the other side of the room. He was looking at Charley the Plant, horribly placed on top of stacked _law_ books.

"Law?"

"Yeah Phin," Trucy told him. "Daddy used to be a lawyer."

"Then what happened?"

"He died."

"What?" Timmy reacted. "He's teaching _Math_!"

"Geez, well, my real dad did." Trucy told him. "Oh, Daddy used to be a lawyer. He's sad about it."

"But it seems like he's recovering now. I mean, I'm glad that he's feeling more and more... _happy._"Pearl said as she handed Phineas the orange juice.

"Oh," Phineas said. "And to think that I was beginning to wonder if he had you when he was in his teens. Turns out you're adopted."

"Well, not all families are perfect." Trucy shrugged.

Timmy, Phineas and Pearl agreed to that.

"Okay," Trucy began. "Roll call."

"Is that even necessary?" Tootie asked.

"Yup." Trucy said, hastily. "Okay, Pearly _Shell _Fey!"

"Here! And it's _Pearl Fey_!" Pearl said. "But I'm on my way to the kitchen to get Timmy something he's not allergic to! _But I'll be back_."

"Timothy Tiberius—_Tiberius_?"

"Yeah, from Captain James T. Kirk." Timmy said. "His T stands for Tiberius. My Dad was – and still _is_ a _Trekkie_. I inherted the ability to do this by the way."

He then separated his middle finger from his ring finger forming a _V_. "See?"

"Alright, Timothy _Tiberius_ Turner is present." Trucy noted. "Phineas Flynn?"

"Here." He simply said after taking a sip of orange juice.

"Tootie—"

_VROOOOOOOM _came from a motorcycle outside.

"Yes, I am here." Tootie said.

Trucy checked and nodded. "Seems like everyone is here." She said.

"_Everyone is here_." Tootie stressed.

Trucy ignored this watched Pearl as she came back in the room, bringing back milk. "Here. I hope you're not lactose intolerant, Timmy."

Timmy just took the glass and drank from it. "Thanks, Pearly."

"Now, _everyone is here_." Trucy told Tootie. "As we discussed earlier, we have two things to do." She said to all four of them.

"Tootie and Timmy will take care of the groceries." Phineas said. "While Pearls, Trucy and I will clean the house."

Tootie punched her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Timmy groaned inwardly. _Cosmo… Wandaaaa… _he thought.

* * *

><p>Pearl Fey <em>loves <em>to clean.

She was assigned to dust and sweep every nook and corner of the room. While doing so, she hummed to herself.

Trucy, who was busy picking up things from the floor, had just recently thrown away useless stuff that happened to be lying around the house.

Phineas, who was always the mechanical one, had resorted to fixing electrical gadgets that were broken due to old age or over-usage. Also, after twisting wires and upgrading some things from here and there, he added improvements to it. (_Just like old times.)_

* * *

><p>Apollo, who happened to arrive home early, was shocked at the improvement of the office.<p>

Setting his things down on the couch, a butler-ish male voice from above asked, _"Welcome home Mr. Justice. Would you like to have a cup of coffee or do you prefer tea?"_

"God?"

_"I don't understand,_" the voice said. "_I am not God. I am Charley. I am named after the plant._"

Charley the Plant was on the middle of the house, enjoying his new rectangular plastic container. Water flowed from the mini fountain behind him in case he was thirsty.

"TRUCY!"

"_Actually sir, it's Charley!_"

"TRUCYYYY!" Apollo wailed, flailing his arms _everywhere_.

"_Oh, you mean Miss Wright!_" the voice said. Suddenly, Apollo was flashed with thousands of slideshows via hologram technology. "_She's cleaning her room, sir._"

"And Pearl?" Apollo asked, slowly calming down. _This is going to take me a long time to get used to._

"She's in the guest room, fixing the bed." Charley replied.

"WE HAVE A GUEST ROOM?"

"_Yes, in fact, we do have a very nice kitchen as well_."

"Am I in the right house?"

"_Of course sir. The Wrights live here._"

"No, I mean… _right_ house!"

Phineas walked out from the kitchen. "Oh, you must be Apollo." He said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Apollo screamed. "MR. WRIGHT IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Actually, he loves the place." Phineas answered. "In fact, why don't you go over and join him in the _heated_ _indoor pool_?"

"I-indoor pool? What about the _electrical bills_?" Apollo stammered, still eyeing the place. "I-it's so high tech! My paycheck isn't even _suitable_ for this place!"

"_Don't worry Mr. Justice._" Charley reassured him through his computer voice. "_We don't really take up much electricity. Mr. Flynn has figured out how to use solar panels at night._"

"But the sun…"

"_That's not an issue to worry about, Mr. Justice. At night, the solar panels shift to lunar panels. It's quite tricky to get energy from the moon but_—"

Apollo sat on the couch obviously calming himself. "Okay. Okay."

Suddenly, the couch vibrated on his back. Apollo jerked. "There's a monster in the couch!"

Phineas walked over towards the couch and pointed out at the label hidden underneath the faux fur lining. "It's actually a massage chair turned couch."

Apollo sat down and sighed. _Hey, this massage chair is actually good!_ He thought as drifted to sleep (or fainted due to stress).

Trucy arrived to give Phineas a big hug. "I know that we just met or something but this means a lot to us Phineas." She told him.

"Actually, it's you I have to thank." He told her, "I mean, I only invent or upgrade things during summer. Fixing your house is actually not a problem."

Pearl approached the both of them and joined the hug. "I wonder what's Mystic Maya's reaction to this place." She told them.

Phineas and the girls collapsed to the second couch, so that they too can enjoy the massage from the couch.

That's when Timmy and Tootie arrived.

"Wow!" Tootie gasped. "This place is _incredible_!"

"What is?" Timmy said from behind. When he finally entered, the cluttered space that he saw earlier was replaced with white walls, the pale-white floor was covered with pale-blue carpets, the couch that he sat on earlier was replaced by two fur-lined couches. The ceiling was even better. The lights resembled little stars.

Timmy let go of the groceries and the bags freely crashed to the floor. "Phineas did this?"

"Yes he did," Trucy added, shooting Timmy with an annoyed look. "But we're more interested with what you did to the groceries. You threw it to the floor. Wow!."

"Oh, right." Timmy said, as he scrambled to the floor, picking the grocery bags.

Tootie went over to where Apollo was sleeping (or _had fainted_, rather) and plopped into the lush seat. After a while, she sighed in pleasure. "I don't wanna leave… this couch is the most terrific thing I ever sat on…"

Timmy set down the groceries in the nearby table. "I'm tired of a schedule running my life. I always have to wait for _later_ to do what I want to do _now_."

"What is it that you want to do anyway?" Tootie asked. "Why don't you sit beside me? You won't regret it _this time._"

"Sleep." He muttered. "Okay, Tootie. I'll sit beside you for a minute, just to make you happy. One. That's it, okay? One. Just _one..._"

"What did I tell you?" Tootie told him as Timmy pressed his back on the couch. "You _won't_ regret it…"

"I _wish_ I had a couch like this at home..." he said contentedly.

Phoenix arrived in the room, fully dressed, wiping his naturally spiky hair with a towel.

"I love the indoor pool." He told them. "But I don't get it. Why is our house _high-tech_ all of a sudden? Is something going to happen tomorrow?"

"Well," Trucy said. "Just stay at home Dad."

"Speaking of _staying at home,_" Phoenix said. "Tootie, Timmy and Phineas, would you like to stay over?"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 4<strong>

_Sorry if the chapter was a bit long. I was in the hospital for seven hours and had nothing better to do. You see, my mom is currently hospitalized because of heavy stress. I'm sleeping over there after class. Let's just hope that she gets well soon._

**pearldrops : **_Glad you love the story! I hope you love this chapter as well! :) And yep, the fun is about to start in the next chapter. _

**Shizuka Ayasato: **_Brace yourself! She's on her way! :)_

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **_I do what he does sometimes! Hahaha! :))_

**Naoko Suki: **_Yep! Hahaha! It just occurred to me when I was writing that part! ( OH YEAH T and P can also stand for Toilet Paper! Or Paper Towel! Classic. Hahaha! ) :)) _

_- Thanks for reading by the way._**:) **_I appreciate it a lot._**-**

_ - Thanks for leaving a review to my story,_ **pearldrops**_, _**Shizuka Ayasato**_, _**Tatsu-Ah-Rei**_, and _**Naoko Suki!**_ -_


	5. Finally!

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER FIVE: FINALLY!**

* * *

><p>"How did the grocery shopping go, Tootie?" Pearl asked the girl lying on the mattress beside hers. Trucy, who was lying flat on her belly, was facing the two girls while fiddling with the flashlight on her hand.<p>

"Yeah, I've been _dying_ to get details about it earlier." Trucy commented.

Tootie immediately squinted as Trucy playfully flashed the flashlight on her eyes. "Speak, you're in the spotlight." She said.

"Well," Tootie said. "We kind of… _acted_ like a _couple_…"

"What?" Pearl said, hands covering her mouth. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Apparently, you get 50% discount if you are _newlyweds_."

Trucy laughed. "Well, both of you look older if you wore grown-up clothes or something – sort of."

"That's what we totally did!" Tootie said. "That grocery store isn't cheap, and the grocery list you gave me was kind of… _pricey_. Almost everything was _expensive_."

"I'm sorry," Trucy said apologetically. "I didn't know how much _food _costs. I mean, I'm not the one who makes the _grocery list_."

"I doubt you'll be needing one now now that you have Charley the Robot House." Tootie commented thoughtfully. Still impressed at the improvement while she was gone shopping with Timmy. "Phineas did a pretty darn job _improving_ the place."

Pearl laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad we met that guy."

"Oh well," Trucy said. "Let's just go to sleep girls. We're going to have a very exciting morning tomorrow."

"Alright, sweet dreams Truce, Pearly Shell." Tootie said.

Pearl yawned. "Night!"

* * *

><p><em>"Good morning, Trucy!" <em>Charley the House cheerfully said. _"I decided to make Eggs Machiavellian_. _How would you like your eggs? Scrambled or sunny-side-up?"_

Trucy sighed. "I'm not really in the mood to eat breakfast."

_"Is there something bothering you?"_

"No. I'm not bothered!" Trucy said. "What makes you say that?"

_"Well, your heartbeat says otherwise." _Charley observed. _"May I ask what is it that is so exciting?"_

"To be honest, I do feel weird talking to the house right now." Trucy admitted. "You see, Daddy's friend is coming over today and-"

"Hey there, Trucy!" Phoenix greeted upon entering the room. "What's up?"

_"Oh, good morning Phoenix!" _Charley said. _"How do you like your eggs cooked today?"_

"Just surprise me, Charley." Phoenix replied._  
><em>

"Oh, and by the way. _Do you happen to know that you will-"_

"... be hit by a bus today!" Trucy interrupted._ "That's_ why you should _stay _in the house today!"

"Oh." Phoenix said. "Too bad. I got us tickets for that Steel Samurai movie tonight..."

"Aw. Bummer!" Trucy said, with lips forming into a pretend frown. "I can't go! I'm sick! Achoo.."

Phoenix made a grimace.

_"Your health seems to be perfectly fine, Trucy." _Charley pointed out, obviously meaning well.

"Fudge." Trucy cursed.

"Er. What's going on, Truce?" Phoenix asked, "I am _extremely confused_."

Suddenly, Pearl and Tootie entered the kitchen. Pearl, who happened to be bright-eyed and chipper gave Phoenix and Trucy a big hug.

"Good morning, Mr. Nick!" Pearl said. "Also to you, Trucy!"

"Morning Pearls!" Phoenix said. "What's making you this _chipper_ in the morning?"

Trucy giggled along with Pearl. "Secret!" she said.

Tootie, who happened to wake up in the wrong side of the bed, went to the couch that she sat on yesterday and relaxed at the sudden massage from the couch. She sighed happily. "I will _never_ leave this chair _ever_ again."

_"Good morning Pearl and Tootie! How do you like your eggs cooked today?" _Charley asked. _"Scrambled or sunny-side-up?"_

"Scrambled." Tootie grumbled mumbled. "Just like my mood."

"Sunny-side-up?" Pearl merrily said.

_"Excellent choices!" _Charley exclaimed. _"Your breakfast will be served after five minutes. If you don't mind, Phoenix. I'll serve yours along with theirs."_

"It's okay. As long as you serve mine with grape juice." Phoenix said.

_"Grape juice it is, sir!"_

"Where's Phineas and Timmy, by the way?" Trucy asked.

_"They're still sleeping in the guest room. It appears both of them are very exhausted."_

Pearl laughed. "Of course! Phineas probably _altered _everything in this house and Timmy was stressed playing _husband_ with Tootie yesterday!"

"Hey!" Tootie yelled from the living room (that's where the couch is). "He enjoyed doing so!"

"Not really." came from a tired Timmy, who happened to be at the top of the stairs, rubbing away morning dust from his eyes. "You_ dragged_ me everywhere, made me carry this and that..."

"Oh my love, you _were_ willing to do it." Tootie insisted.

"Ugh."

_"Good morning Timmy! Do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?"_

"Scrambled." Timmy replied. "Just like my feelings for Tootie."

_"Excellent choice!"_

Phoenix watched as one side of the table began to spin, and out came his _Eggs Machiavellian_ with his grape juice. "Wow. That looks yummy."

Pearl happily watched hers follow Phoenix's order next. Tootie, who never wished to leave the couch, didn't really bother to stand up just to get it. Pearl had to bring Tootie's plate over.

"Tootie, you should eat." Pearl said.

"Okay." Tootie said as she took the plate from Pearl. "Wow. This smells good."

_DING DONG!_

"Daddy! The doorbell's ringing!" Trucy said.

"Yeah, Charley probably should get it." Phoenix said.

_"Certainly sir-"  
><em>

"But Charley is busy making eggs for Timmy!" Trucy said.

_"Not really, I can actually-"_

"Shut it, Charley!"

_"Um Okay."_

"So we better bring our food upstairs, Dad. We're going to wake Phineas up." Trucy said, giving Pearl a wink.

Pearl understood this and grabbed her plate and Tootie.

Tootie's face seemed to be _suffering_ when she left the couch, but she took her plate and followed both girls upstairs.

Timmy gave Phoenix a shrug and followed the girls upstairs.

And all of a sudden, Phoenix was alone.

He sighed as he went over to the door and opened it.

And there she was.

Phoenix spotted his ex-assistant by the door. Now a grown-up, she was extremely _different_.

He gulped. "Maya?"

* * *

><p>"Nick!" Maya yelled as she leaped at Phoenix.<p>

"Maya!" Phoenix exclaimed, catching the raven-haired maiden and spun her around happily.

Slowly, he eventually stopped spinning and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "It's really you!" he told her.

"Yep! Me!" Maya replied. "Want proof?"

"What is your favorite cartoon show of all time?" Phoenix asked.

Maya tilted her head sidewards. "Uh, I don't watch cartoons."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix said, pointing a finger at Maya. "You watch Steel Samurai _all _the time!"

"OBJECTION!" Maya said, pointing a finger at Phoenix, poking his eye in the process. "Steel Samurai is _always _in live action! It just looks like cartoons because it has _awesome_ graphics!"

"OW!" Phoenix screamed, rubbing his eye.

Maya walked around the place, moving around. "What happened to the office, Nick? How much did you spend?"

Phoenix watched her _glide_ as she walked. She didn't move like other people. She seemed to float. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she examined the entire room. Her raven hair followed her around and sort of mimicked silk moving across air. It floated too.

"It was for free, actually." Phoenix admitted.

"Oh my gosh." Maya whispered as she eyed the plant, happily standing there in the middle of the room.

"Oh my gosh." she repeated. Slower this time. "Charley?"

_"Yes?"_

"Is that you?" Maya asked.

_"Yes." _Charley said. _"My name is Charley!"_

"Oh."

_"Did you eat breakfast, Miss Maya?"_

"Oh no, and I am totally _starving_ - wait a minute."

Phoenix blinked.

Maya immediately pointed at the plant in the middle of the room. "CHARLEY IS TALKING TO ME!"

_"Yes, I have to." _Charley said._  
><em>

"OH MY GOD, THE PLANT IS ALIVE!"

Phoenix laughed. "Actually, the Charley talking to you is a computer program that is programmed to act as an artificially intelligent "_home of the future_". He's supposed to provide numerous services for its residents and guests, from opening and closing the sealed door, to controlling internal temperature, and even providing a variety of drinks." he explained.

_"Not to mention food as well." _Charley said. _"I make killer breakfast."_

"Alright Charley!" Maya said in her _challenge_ voice. "Make me a burger!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 5<strong>

**Secret Serendipity**: _I aim to shock. :) Hahaha! Here! Hopefully here's the reunion that everyone is waiting for. :)_**)**

**pearldrops: **_I tried. But I'm not sure if I should cross it with Phineas and Ferb or Fairly OddParents. Either way, I just decided to keep it as it is. :))_

**Naoko Suki**: _Sooooo, what do you think? ;p_

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **_That's usually the initial reaction when you hear a voice from above. Tralala. :)_

_- Thanks for reading by the way._**:) **_I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note: **_Thanks to Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato, Naoko Suki, pearldrops, and Secret Serendipity for leaving me a review. You're all awesome! To the ones who added my story to their favorites list, thank you as well!_


	6. A Day Together

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER SIX: A DAY TOGETHER  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When was the last time Maya ate a burger?<p>

It was two years ago, when she forced Sister Bikini and Iris to sneak out of Hazakura Village so that they can buy her something from _Minute Burger_. She remembered the _bliss_ that she always feels whenever her tongue starts to taste the _tang_ of the cheese mixed with meat and all sorts of vegetables. As long as it's a good burger, she will forever love it.

"Maya?" she heard Phoenix say, forcing her to snap back to reality. Something about his tone made her feel like he'd just read her mind. "Enjoying your burger?" he said.

"Wow," Maya said after ingesting the last pieces of bread crumbs on her plate. "Charley's good."

_"I aim to please, Maya." _

"Thanks," Maya said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Once Phineas was successfully shoved off the bed. He collided on the floor with a loud <em>thud<em>.

Trucy, Tootie and Pearl started to poke the sleepyhead.

Still, to no avail, Phineas was still lying there asleep.

"Guess he's really knocked out." Timmy said, as he joined poking his poor friend.

"Come on," Tootie said. "He can't be _asleep _forever."

"True love's kiss!" Pearl blurted.

Trucy glanced from Timmy to Tootie and back to Pearl again, her face lined with suspicion.

"True love's kiss?" Trucy said, putting one hand on her hip.

Pearl shrugged. "It worked in _fairy tales_."

Timmy leaned over Phineas and glanced at his lips.

Trucy's eyes widened. Pearl's mouth slowly opened.

_Tootie slapped Timmy._

"Ow!" Timmy yelled.

"Don't you dare kiss Phineas Flynn!" Tootie shouted.

"I wasn't even going to! I was just going to put this thing in his mouth." he said.

"What's that?" she said.

"Leftover vegetables from my breakfast and well, I'm not actually a big fan of it but I kind of feel bad if I throw it away." Timmy explained as he held a piece of vegetable in his hand. "While you girls are busy trying to wake him up, Charley brought my food up here."

Pearl blinked in surprise, and Timmy started to sweat.

"I'm serious, Pearl!"

"Oh," Pearl said. "I had no idea that we took so long just to wake Phineas up."

Timmy sighed and went to the bathroom. Once he was there, he then whispered, "_Cosmo, Wanda!_"

Cosmo and Wanda appeared together with Poof. "Hey sport!" Wanda greeted. "What did we miss?"

"A new hectic bunch of friends." Timmy answered.

"That's great, sport!" Wanda replied, obviously feeling glad. "So, do you need anything?"

"I hope he wishes for pudding!" Cosmo exclaimed, spreading his arms wide open. "I like pudding!"

He then _zapped _a pudding.

Timmy smirked. "I _wish _that Phineas will wake up!"

Wanda and Cosmo lifted their wands and _poof_.

A _cheer _suddenly was heard from the other room.

"Phineas is alive!" Pearl's voice exclaimed.

"Tootie's _boob_ thing worked!" Trucy yelled.

Timmy's face flushed. _What boob thing? _he thought.

Cosmo just gave Timmy a shrug, as if he read his mind. "Well I'm a _boob_, and Wanda trapped me into marriage..."

Wanda slapped her husband, then immediately faced Timmy. "_Tootie_?"

Timmy chucked. "Thanks guys!" He finally said before walking out of the room.

An awake Phineas happened to be sprawled on the floor, being tortured by a hyper Tootie and a cheerful Pearl.

"Hey Timmy!" Trucy said, "Guess what made Phineas wake up!"

"Uh, the internet?"

* * *

><p>Phoenix watched Maya spoon a bit of chocolate bits off the top of her ice cream sundae. She closed her eyes and swallowed, letting out a satisfied little moan.<p>

The door from above opened, and out came Trucy and Pearl with their friends.

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl called out.

Maya immediately stood up and gave her little cousin a hug.

"Pearl!" she joyfully said.

Phoenix took a swallow of grape juice, the put down the mug and wrapped his fingers around it.

"Maya, you _do_ remember Trucy, right?" he asked.

Maya then rushed over to Trucy and held both her hands. "Nick! She's _big_!" she commented, squeezing Trucy's hands gently.

Trucy stuck out her tongue, "_Tall_, you mean?"

"That too but-" Maya then made _clenching_ actions through her fingers and threw Trucy a devilish smile. "_You know."_

Trucy immediately blushed. "Maya!" she vehemently said.

Maya gave her a peace sign. "Peace!" she chirped as she strode back to Phoenix.

"Thanks for coming over," Phoenix said as soon as Maya reached him. "So, what are your plans for today?"

_"If I may," _Charley said. _"Why don't you take Maya to the movies tonight?"_

Maya gave Phoenix a wide grin. "And to think that there's a certain _movie _I'd like to watch."

"Uh, this ticket is for Trucy." Phoenix said.

"Buy another one, silly." Maya replied.

Phoenix gave Trucy an apologetic look. As if he wronged Trucy big time.

"Take her, like I said. _I'm sick and I can't go_." she said with a wink. "Achoo achoo!" she sneezed - unconvincingly.

_"According to your-"_

"Shut it, Charley."

Phoenix sighed. "But Trucy-"

Pearl pushed Maya and Phoenix out the door. "Just go!" she demanded. "We'll take care of Trucy."

"We?" Maya asked.

Tootie, Timmy, and Phineas waved at Maya.

"Oh!" Maya said, facing the trio. "Who are they?"

"Tootie is the girl with pigtails, Timmy is the guy wearing _pink_, Phineas is the guy wearing _stripes_. Now go!" Pearl said hastily, pushing both adults out of the door.

_"Goodbye Maya and Phoenix. Enjoy your date!" _Charley exclaimed.

When Phoenix and Maya were out the door, Charley then thought that it's best to lecture Trucy. _"You do realize that lying is a wrong thing, Trucy?" _he said in a stern voice._  
><em>

"Hey, if I didn't_, _do you think that they're going out on a _date_?" Trucy replied.

_"Ooooh. You're playing matchmaker! I want to be in!" _he excitedly said._  
><em>

* * *

><p>As Phoenix and Maya made their way to the theater, they eventually made it in. Having reserved tickets for the front row, Phoenix walked over there. Maya followed close by. A sudden wave of teenagers separated the both of them, and Phoenix felt the need to go back and grab Maya before another sudden wave of teenagers occured.<p>

All Maya could see were bodies of teenagers, hustling and bustling towards their seats. "Nick!" she called out. When Nick didn't answer, Maya felt a bit desperate.

"Nick!" she called out once again.

Then, she heard his voice. But instead of hearing the usual "Maya! Over here!", she heard something different.

It was a voice of authority, and Phoenix isn't the type of guy who uses it if the words are:

**"_Boys and a girl_, please settle down. No need to be in a rush. The movie's not going to start yet."**

"Mr. Wright!" said one of the boys.

"Yes, Mr. Felton?"

"You watch movies like this?" asked the other boy.

"Yes, Mr. Radcliffe. I do." Phoenix replied, still putting on that poker face of his. Which Maya admits that he does look good with it. "Mr. Grint, I trust you to maintain the order of your group?"

"Psh, as if Rupert can do that." a girl whispered.

Rupert, or Mr. Grint, faced his friends and shrugged. "Well, I gotta try Emma. Guys? Let's just tone down our voices a bit."

All of his friends nodded and minimized the noise.

Shooting Maya a knowing look, Phoenix gestured for her to come.

Maya just glided, swiftly moving along towards Phoenix. She sat beside him and gave him a big smile.

He smiled back.

"Wow." Maya whispered to him. "Who knew you had a _hideous_ face?" she joked.

"I play poker," Phoenix told her. "I _know_ how to make people _cringe_ when they see my face."

She giggled. "We should definitely play sometime."

"You will lose." He said confidently. "After all, I'm pretty sure that you don't know how to play poker anyway."

"Well, if you teach me I will." Maya replied haughtily. "Besides, I heard that a student can surpass his or her master."

"If I beat you, would that make _me_ literally surpass the Master?"

"HA! Just you try, Wright."

"Object-"

"Shh, Mr. Wright." Rupert said from behind. "Let us maintain the order and the peace."

"Yes, Mr. Grint." Phoenix said, stifling his laugh. "I will."

Maya prodded his rib. "Your students?"

"Yep."

"Ooh Nick!" Maya said, "The movie's about to start!"

_"Thousands of years ago. In Neo-Olde Tokyo. Hundreds of innocent lives had been slaughtered by the evil forces of the Magistrate. The Steel Samurai came and changed that."_

* * *

><p>Trucy cringed while watching television.<p>

"Seriously. They have the most cheesiest lines ever." she commented.

Tootie and Pearls shut her up.

_"Oh Rolando! Have you ever had to get through a day, smiling at people, talking, as if everything were normal and okay, while all the time you felt like you were carrying a leaden weight of unhappiness inside you?"_

_"Oh Yolanda! I know how that feels! Give a smooch, and I will take your worries away!"_

_"Rolando! W-we can't!"_

_"Why Yolanda? Whyyyy?"_

_"I... am engaged... to Bartolome!"  
><em>

Phineas, Timmy and Trucy rolled their eyes.

"Die Bartolome!" Tootie wailed.

Pearl sniffled. "This kind of love sucks!"

* * *

><p><em>She staggered back when he slammed his fist into her shoulder.<em>

_He swung a roundhouse punch. She bent backward and felt his knuckles swish past her nose._

_He paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to his left. He turned, lashed out blindly, felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, heard a soft "Oomph."_

"The Pink Princess!" Maya wailed.

_"Steel Samurai, please. Don't go!" the Pink Princess said, kneeling in exasperation._

_"I have to. I will see you after I find the Evil Magistrate. I will make him pay for what he did to these innocent lives."_

_The Pink Princess stood up, and threw the Steel Samurai a hug. "Then I will wait for you."_

_Both shared a kiss._

**THE END**

**THE LEGEND OF THE STEEL SAMURAI**

"Oh, the credits!" Maya said. "We _definitely_ must see who the characters are!"

**LARRY BUTZ AS THE STEEL SAMURAI**

"Larry?" Maya exclaimed.

Phoenix sputtered on his cola. "What?"

**WENDY OLDBAG AS THE PINK PRINCESS**

Maya and Phoenix cannot take all of this in. Standing up and turning their heels. Both _actually_ ran out of the theater.

Rupert, still obedient to Phoenix called out to them. "Please do not run inside the theater!"

When they finally reached the exit of the theater, both stood out there for a while, catching their breaths.

"Oh my God," Maya said, still in disbelief.

"Larry _kissed_ Oldbag." Phoenix added.

Both cringed.

Apparently, they are not the only ones who did.

Edgeworth was there, being whipped by an _angry _Franziska.

"YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL! HOW _DARE_ YOU MAKE A _FOOL _OUT OF A VON KARMA! YOU FOOLISH FOOLISH-"

Not wanting to be whipped, both decided to take the long way home instead of their usual route.

"Let's just say hi to them when Franziska's not really in a sour mood." Maya said.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Gourd Lake! The memories!" Maya exclaimed as she tugged Phoenix's sleeve. "There seems to be a bazaar there! Nick, let's buy clothes!"<p>

"Great, now you want to buy clothes." Phoenix muttered.

"You want me to wear this forever?" she asked.

Phoenix looked at Maya from head to toe. Her hair was styled in a manner of an Elven Princess, and the rest of her hair freely flowed with the air, just like silk. She had a pink _sakura _barrette on her hair. Her kimono, had increased in length. Velvet lace adorned the silk black fabric and metallic pink hues. On her waist was a velvet obi, that loosely clung on her waistline. And for the first time in Phoenix's life, he noticed that Maya had cleavage. And she was indeed attractive. He gulped. _Is Maya a clone of Zhang Ziyi?_

Shaking his head. "Alright, let's get you ordinary clothes. You look hot in that one."

Maya blinked. "I'm pretty sure that it's Mia who is hot." she pointed out.

"N-no! I mean, you might _feel_ hot in that one- ack! Let's just get you something."

Strolling along the massive sea of traders, merchants, and food stands, Maya checked out _every _stand, _digging_ for clothes from tables that had hundreds of clothes laid out. Phoenix, on the other hand, checked the racks for something cheap. He anticipated that he'd pay anyway.

The lady who happened to be watching over the stand, offered Maya a dress and told Phoenix how much it cost.

Maya shook her head. "I'm planning on wearing something else."

Phoenix sighed. "Just try the dress on. After all, it's kind of pretty, and I only have a few bucks with me."

Maya stuck out her tongue as she took the dress from the lady. "Fine, for you. I will."

Phoenix leaned against the wall and looked up dully. "I wonder how Trucy and Pearls are doing."

* * *

><p>"Timmy and Phineas left. What about you Tootie?" Trucy asked their friend, who was sitting on the couch, happily enjoying the massage.<p>

"Don't kick me out yet, Truce." Tootie replied. "I don't want to deal with Vicky's issues."

"Well, what are we going to do this afternoon?" Pearl asked her friends.

_"May I suggest that you take a dip in the Indoor Pool?" _Charley offered.

"Yes! We should!" Trucy said.

Apollo, who finally entered the living room, brought down cups of pudding that he had recently taken from the kitchen. "I enjoyed the bath Charley. Thanks!" he called out to the house.

_"Yay! Does that mean we're friends now?"_

"I... think so..." Apollo said, tone unsure. "I kind of feel weird if I'm friends with the house but what the heck. Yes. Yes we are friends now."

_"Yay! New friends! Let us celebrate our new friendship with a nice mug of beer!"_

* * *

><p>"So, how do I look?" Maya asked.<p>

Phoenix's eyes shifted from the sky to the girl dressed in an oversized white jacket over a nice blue dress. Her sandals were now visible. "I like it. It has this Korean fashion feel. _Ulzzang? _I think. I remember Pearl show me an example." Phoenix had to admit, Maya looked extremely attractive. Like he said earlier. A _Zhang Ziyi _clone._  
><em>

_But it would be nice if she had no jacket on. _he thought.

"Fancy." Phoenix managed to say. "Let's take it."

Maya twirled. "This dress is sooooo light!" she said. "I feel like I'm not wearing any clothes on!"

Phoenix gulped. "We don't want that to happen." Maya? Naked? _Thank the LORD- oh wait- Ex-assistant-slash-best friend in the entire world-slash-younger sister of the late Mia Fey, ex-boss-No thanks._

Maya gave Phoenix a big smile. "Thanks Nick."

_What a beautiful Zhang Ziyi clone!  
><em>

"Uh..." he said, as he forced a smile. "You're welcome."

After paying the lady for the dress, Phoenix and Maya headed back to the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

><p>Apollo was on the couch sipping a mug of beer.<p>

_"_I wanna be the very best like no one ever was..._" _Apollo told Charley.

_"To catch them was the real test, to train them is my cause!" _Charley followed soon after.

"No! I meant, I want to be the best lawyer ever!" he said.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to understand what you meant at first."_ Charley apologized.

"Ahem." Phoenix said from the front door.

_"Look who's back!"_

"Oh look... it's Mr. Wright! Together with some... girl..." Apollo mumbled. "Oh, my head..."

_"That's Maya Fey, Apollo."_

Apollo scrambled away from the couch, stood up and slicked his hair back. He approached Maya and extended his hand. "Apollo Justice. I work for Mr. Wright." he said.

Maya nodded and extended hers, resulting in a friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you!"

"Where's Trucy and Pearl?" Phoenix asked.

_"Both of them are wading in the pool. Tootie's also there." _Charley answered._  
><em>

"Pool?" Maya asked, eyes dancing in curiosity.

Apollo and Phoenix nodded.

_"I take it that you haven't been properly toured into the house, Maya." _Charley's courteous voice said. _"If Phoenix is kind enough to bring Maya over to the indoor pool, I will be grateful."_

"Well?" Phoenix said as he turned to Maya, extending his hand towards her.

"Yes!" Maya said, as she took his hand. "Lead the way!"

Phoenix took Maya's hand as he showed Maya to the pool, where Trucy and Pearls are attacking Tootie. "Take that!" Trucy yelled.

Tootie covered her face with her hands. "Hold it!"

Pearl laughed as she squirted Trucy with water coming from her water gun.

Tootie screamed. "Aah!"

_"Here is the indoor pool. Instead of using chlorine, we had ionized water. It's perfectly safe to drink. In case someone urinates, the water is sanitized after ten minutes."_

Upon reaching the pool, Apollo was still a bit tipsy, and so he slumped against Maya's back.

Maya felt a bit uncomfortable but didn't mind.

Phoenix did.

"Maya, do you know what people do to tipsy people?" he asked her.

Maya shook her head. "I don't really know." she replied.

"Well, you give them water." Phoenix answered. And before Charley and Maya could say anything, Phoenix pushed Apollo into the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Shizuka Ayasato: **_Haha! If I was going to experience that, I will have a HOLY SH- face on as well. :)) Haha! _

**James Birdsong: **_Thanks! I appreciate you reading my story. :)_

**TD-Fangrl: **_Oh my gosh! Food! I'm starving! *eats free internet cookies* Here, have some! Thanks for reading my story. I'm glad that you find it adorable. :)  
><em>

**Naoko Suki: **_Typical Maya. Gotta love her. :D_

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **_Haha! Glad you liked it! :) Hope you like this one as well! (BTW, I went to your profile and saw that you watched the last Harry Potter! I did too! I cried like - crazy! Curse you Snape!)  
><em>

**FranzyWright:** _Oh my gosh, I appreciate you leaving a review in every chapter! Thanks for that!_ _And yes, I am out of my mind. :) Hahaha! _**  
><strong>

_- Thanks for reading by the way._**:) **_I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note: **_Thanks to **Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato, Naoko Suki**, for leaving me daily reviews in every chapter! I feel so **motivated**! So this chapter is for you. :) teehee. To **TD-Fangrl**, **James Birdsong** and **FranzyWright**, thanks for leaving me a review. You're all awesome! To the ones who added my story to their favorites list, thank you as well!  
><em>


	7. Charley's Angels

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot. The song used in this chapter is Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend.  
><em>

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CHARLEY'S ANGELS**

* * *

><p>"You summoned us, Charley?" Pearl asked, as she faced the speaker box in front of her.<p>

_"Indeed I did." _he replied.

"Summoned is such a... _powerful_ word." Tootie commented.

"Sorry, I'm kind of used to it." Pearl said.

_"Girls," _Charley said. _"Tonight, we're going to have a party."_

"A party!" Trucy exclaimed. "Dibs on _food committee_."

"I'd like to decorate the house." Pearl added.

_"Unfortunately girls, I took care of that yesterday. But, I have something fun for you." _he said. _"In short, I will give you girls a mission."_

Tootie gave her friends a knowing smile. "This is sooo like Charlie's Angels."

_"Your job is to distract Maya while we are preparing the house for a grand party."_

"Hold on," Trucy said. "A grand party, you say?"

_"Yes." _

"Who's invited?"

_"Well, I invited..."_

* * *

><p>Maya was awakened by the smell of breakfast in bed. "Nick?"<p>

Phoenix was there, giving her a small smile. "Good morning." he said.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your breakfast in bed." he answered.

Maya took a gentle whiff. "I smell pancakes and hot chocolate."

Phoenix took one piece using a fork and put it near Maya's mouth. "Enjoying your stay so far?"

Maya bit the piece on the fork. "Of course."

When Phoenix put the fork back on the plate, he cleared his throat. Maya just watched him.

"Erm, Maya." he began. "Today, the girls want to hang out with you."

"Really?" Maya said, clapping her hands together. "That's great, Nick!"

"So, you're taking them out for lunch?" he asked.

"Ye-Wait."

"What?"

Maya had an unsure look on her face. "Who gets to pay the lunch?"

"The adult, obviously." Phoenix said bluntly.

Maya groaned.

* * *

><p>"How big is <em>minor league<em>?" Pearl asked Trucy.

"Smaller than _major league_." Trucy answered.

"That's stupid."

"Stupid? Yes. True? Yes."

Pearl and Trucy had been waiting for thirty minutes on the line. _Taters_ sure is taking long to process the orders of the people in front of them. Trucy could swear that if they fail to reach the counter before eleven, she will seriously maim or injure the _fast food guy_.

So far, he still has ten minutes left.

"What about _Po-taters?_" Pearl asked. "I think I'd like to try that."

"I'd like to try their _onion rings_." Trucy added. "I'd like to know if it's powerful enough to make me cry."

"Throw in a _vanilla smoothie_ while you're at it." Tootie whispered from the back.

"Just that?" Trucy asked. "You on a strict diet?"

"Hey, I just got rid of my braces." Tootie answered. "And it's my clothes that make me look fat, FYI."

Pearl gave Tootie a hug. "You were brave this morning." she said, quite proud of her friend. "Let me see your teeth."

Tootie gave her friend a huge smile. "Yizee?" (You see?)

"Oh gosh! Love it!" Trucy and Pearls cried in unison.

After another minute, the people who had trouble with their orders were finally catered, and the orders now moved smoothly. Trucy, who made a mental pledge against the _fast food guy_, checked the time.

**10:59 AM**

"Hi ma'am, make I take your order?" said a familiar voice.

**11:00 AM**

_That's more like it. _Trucy thought.

She lifted her fist, but before she could do so, Tootie firmly gripped it.

"Timmy?"Pearl asked.

Clad in red and white stripes, Timmy gave the three of them an embarrassed smile. "Hi girls." came his sheepish greet. He then eyed Tootie, and gave her a little smile.

Tootie smiled, but refused to show her teeth.

"_Onion Rings_ for me, _Potaters_ for Pearly Shell, _Major Burger _for Maya, and a _Vanilla Smoothie_ for Tootie." Trucy snapped.

Timmy frowned. "Vanilla Smoothie?" he asked.

When Trucy looked into Timmy's eyes, she was pretty sure that she saw a glimmer of _something_. _Was it concern?_

Tootie shyly nodded.

"Okay. _Onion Rings_, _Potaters_, _Major Burger_ and _Large Tater Fries _with a _Vanilla Smoothie._"

"We didn't order that!" Trucy cried.

"Aw, you should." Timmy said. "It's not hard to _chew_ on, by the way."

"You know?" Tootie said, while covering her mouth.

He nodded.

Pearl gave Tootie a small smile.

"So, can we get our orders now?" Trucy said, with a hint of impatience.

After a swift minute, he had all of their orders on a tray and pushed them over to Trucy. She lifted both sides slowly at first, and brought them over to Maya who had reserved them a seat.

"Thanks," Tootie mouthed to Timmy. He lifted a hand goodbye in reply.

"Sorry we took so long, Mystic Maya." Pearl said as she sat down.

As Trucy set the tray down, Maya grabbed her burger and unwrapped it; Pearl took her Potaters and set it in front of her.

Trucy sat beside Tootie and faced both spirit mediums, both happily digging in with their food choices.

After Trucy took her onion rings, she glanced at her friend who didn't bother to take the fries.

"Toots, grab your fries before they get cold." Trucy said and then munched on an onion ring.

Tootie shyly stopped sipping her Smoothie and took one fry.

"I kind of feel bad." Tootie remarked. "I mean, we didn't pay for it."

Trucy then laughed. "Silly girl!" she said. "He _paid_ for it!"

Maya stopped eating her burger halfway then gave Tootie a _knowing_ smile. Pearl had a very glad expression on.

"Oh well." Tootie said. She then munched on her fries. "Hey, he's right!"

When the girls finished eating their food, Maya looked at Trucy and Tootie.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked them. "I mean, both of you are more familiar of the streets of LA now."

Tootie and Trucy gave each other a look.

"Well, I guess it's time we go to a _salon_!" Tootie exclaimed. "I brought _coupons_. Discounts in _everything_!"

Trucy looked at her nails. "Speaking of which, I need a manicure."

Pearl ran a hand through her hair. "I want to have curls."

Maya touched her nose. "My nose screams for a diamond peel."

"I think it's time for my hair to be curled and dyed." Tootie said.

"Then let's go!" Maya said.

Before all of them left, Pearl made sure that she gets to say goodbye to Timmy.

"Bye Tim." she said.

"Bye Pearly Shell." he said.

"Tootie says bye."

"Sure she did."

"Trucy too."

"Hm, I doubt that."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Charley. Now that they're busy making Maya busy, you can do whatever you want." Phoenix said to his robotic house.<p>

_"I just received a text from Trucy saying that they're heading over to the salon to do 'girl things'."_

"Well, _girl things_ obviously means _more time_." Apollo pointed out.

_"No shit, Sherlock."_

"Charley!"

_"I'm sorry Apollo. But I'm trying to use informal language for the informal party that we're going to throw later."_

"You mean _casual_, Charley." Phoenix said.

_"Well, it's going to be great!" _Charley said, excitedly. _"But I really do apologize for using profanity."_

"It's okay Charley." Apollo said.

_"That's great! I'm happy to know that you do not harbor anger towards me."_

"So, did everyone respond to the invites?" Phoenix asked.

_"Hopefully, many are sure to come."_

"Maya's in for the surprise of her life." Apollo said.

* * *

><p>Trucy grabbed a magazine from the rack beside her seat. Glancing to the right, she noticed Tootie, Pearl and Maya happily chatting with each other whilst having their hair curled. Out of curiosity, Trucy approached the trio.<p>

"Does it last long?" Trucy asked.

"Not really." Maya replied. "I'm just having a temporary curl, Tootie intends to have it for six months."

"Me too!" Pearl said.

All three watched as Trucy fidgeted with her hair.

"You know," Tootie said. "I still have another coupon for a temporary curl."

Trucy's eyes lit up as Tootie handed her the coupon. "As long as it's just temporary." she said.

"Yep. Temporary."

While Trucy went to the counter to give her coupon to the person behind the counter, Pearl then asked Maya. "Where to next?" she asked.

Tootie checked the time on her watch. "Well, we should head back after Trucy's through with her curls."

"Good idea," Maya said. "I kind of want to watch the last episode of the _Nickel Samurai_."

"Haven't you seen that one before?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I kind of want to watch it again."

Trucy returned and sat at the seat beside Tootie. The hairdresser followed soon after.

"Curl, miss?" he asked.

Trucy nodded. "_Temporary _curl." she corrected.

"Yeah, K." he said as he walked away.

Trucy and Tootie shared confused looks.

He then returned with a hair-curling iron. "Back." he said.

Trucy lifted a brow, unaware of what is going to happen next.

"What kind of curl?" he asked.

"_Ulzzang_!" Pearl said. (What's up with her obsession with _everything ulzzang?_)

"_Ulzzang? _Oh! Definitely! It's _in_!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, OK." Trucy said.

The hairdresser took out a pair of scissors.

Trucy gulped.

After thirty minutes of watching the hairdresser do wonders on Trucy's hair, the hairdresser took off the towel around Trucy's shoulders and spun her chair to face the mirror.

"_K_ thanks _bye_." the hairdresser hastily said as he left.

While Maya was at the counter paying for the expenses, Trucy finally saw herself.

Pearl and Tootie _shrieked_.

Trucy panicked. "Is it bad?"

Maya approached them and glanced at Trucy's hair. Suddenly, her lips formed a big, excited smile.

"It _suits _you!" Pearl said. "You now have bangs and _beautiful _curls!"

Trucy looked at herself, then at Maya.

"Thanks." she said, giving her a hug.

Maya hugged back. "You're welcome. But you _should_ have made it permanent."

Trucy laughed as she broke the hug. "I prefer my hair straight. Daddy likes combing it." she replied.

"Mmm. I think he's going to freak out when you get home." Maya said.

* * *

><p><em>"They are on their way home, sirs." <em>Charley informed Apollo and Phoenix.

"Great." Phoenix muttered. "The _Gavinners_ need a front act because they need time to prepare. If only we knew that Maya was coming over yesterday, we could have planned for this earlier."

"Why don't you step in and amaze everyone with your _expert piano skills_?" Apollo said, with a hint of sarcasm at the last part of the sentence.

"Oh yes, I will remember to dedicate that to _you_." Phoenix said. "I'll even say that the music reminds me of _you_."

Apollo gulped. Remembering how _terrible_ it was to hear Phoenix's definition of _music_. "Well, I think I don't want to hear that."

"Want me to push you into the pool again?"

"No thank you, sir." Apollo said.

**DING DONG!**

_"Oh, that's our first guest!"_ Charley exclaimed as he opened the door.

On the door was Larry, carrying a large gift box. "Nick!" he said.

Phoenix _shuddered. _"L-Larry!" he managed to say. "How are you?"

"Fine, as always. Taken again." Larry replied. "But she's a _bit_ older than me-"

Suddenly, the image of _Oldbag_ entered his mind. And the fact that the _Steel Samurai_ and the _Pink Princess_ kissed - Phoenix wanted to gag. "Dude, she's like _super_ old..." he said.

"How dare you call her _super _old!" Larry yelled, with mock tears falling from his eyes. "Wait 'til you see her!"

"I did." Phoenix said.

Before Larry could reply, there was another **DING DONG!**

_"I'll get it sir," _Charley said.

"Alright, Charley." Phoenix said.

When he faced Larry again, he had a face of disbelief on.

"And to think that you dress like a _hobo, _Nick!" Larry said. "Dang, look at this pad!"

"Wright."

Phoenix sighed and diverted his attention to the door. Standing there were Franziska and Edgeworth carrying a bucket of chilled ice and wine.

"Edgeworth! Franziska!" Phoenix said, as he approached the two.

"Careful, it's quite heavy." Edgeworth said as he handed the bucket to Phoenix.

"So, where's Maya Fey?" he then asked.

"Still busy with my delightful daughter and Pearls."

Franziska gasped and took out her whip.

Edgeworth simply placed a hand on Franziska's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. At that, Franziska retracted her whip and returned it to her holster.

"I must apologize," Edgeworth said to Phoenix. "She _forgot _that you adopted a kid back then. Didn't you, Franziska?"

"I don't recall being _informed_ about it." she haughtily said.

"I must admit Wright, you have a wonderful home." Edgeworth continued, changing the topic. (From this, Phoenix realized that it must be Edgeworth who forgot to tell Franziska.)

"Thanks?" Phoenix said, setting the bucket on the coffee table.

_"I'm happy to know that you find me wonderful, Mr. Edgeworth."_ Charley said.

"You most certainly are. Wait-"

Edgeworth looked up. Franziska gasped again.

"Is your house haunted, Wright?" he asked.

Phoenix ran a hand through his hair. "I'll just explain that later. But in the meantime, please do take a seat. Both of you look _exhausted_."

_"And frazzled," _Charley added. _"But I like the dress Miss Von Karma. You really look splendid in that."_

"Oh." Franziska said. "I might as well sit down."

**DING DONG!**

_"Oooh! More visitors!" _Charley exclaimed. The door opened and Gumshoe appeared, together with Maggey and Alicia - their daughter.

"Hey pal!" Gumshoe bellowed.

"Detective Gumshoe!" Phoenix said, as he hurriedly met them on the door. "Maggey! Hey! Look at baby Leesh!" he said as he spread his palms for a high five.

Alicia gave Phoenix a high five and said, "Nicky!"

Behind them were Ema and her sister Lana. "Hey there Mr. Wright!" Ema said.

"Wow! Ema! Ms. Skye!" Phoenix said. "What's this?" he asked, as he glanced at the plastic bag Lana gave Phoenix.

"Roast Chicken." Lana replied. "Bad packaging, I know. But it's what we have."

"Wow! I'll bring this over to the kitchen." Phoenix said, as he left.

Apollo replaced him soon after. "Hey there Detective Skye, Chief Prosecutor Skye." he greeted. "Biscuits?"

**DING DONG!**

_"Phineas! Timmy!"_ Charley exclaimed. _"Hi!"_

"Hey there Charley, great party!" Phineas said.

_"Well, you're the last ones on the list. But I wonder where Tootie, Trucy and Pearl are. Most especially since they are with Maya."_

Timmy checked his phone and then said, "They are thirty minutes away."

_"Is there traffic?"_ Charley asked.

"For some reason." Phineas replied. "But as soon as they get here, more people from your guest list are going to arrive."

"So, are there any problems, Charley?" Timmy asked.

_"Problems? No!" _

"You're not good at lying, Charley." Phineas said blatantly.

_"Aww." _Charley said, in a tone that made him sound disappointed. _"Well, we need a front act to keep the audience entertained while they are waiting for Klavier Gavin's band."_

"A front act eh?" Phineas said, lips forming a little smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG!<strong>

When Maya opened the door, she was then hit by massive confetti coming from party poppers.

**"WELCOME HOME, MAYA FEY!" **they all boomed.

Maya felt like _crying_. Seeing all of her friends inside had brought her nostalgia. She took quick steps toward them and gave them all a big group hug.

"Oh, I miss _all_ of you!" Maya said, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Not as much as we miss you." Phoenix said, giving Maya a loving pat on the back.

Maya felt enveloped, swallowed whole.

And to think that it was just a hand.

Franziska and Edgeworth brought out a cake. There was something written in icing on it.

"What does it say?" Larry asked, as he leaned in.

"I-I'm not sure." Maya blinked, forcing her eyes to focus on the words.

Edgeworth gave Maya an encouraging nod. The rest soon huddled close as Maya tried to make out the words.

"We m-miss y-you..."

Everyone cheered.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the lights focused on the center of the living room. There stood Phineas and Timmy carrying a guitar, Tootie with the drums, Pearl on the bass, and Trucy on the keyboards.

Trucy then signaled to Charley to announce the introduction.

_"Providing the entertainment for tonight, we now present our front act!" _he announced in his best emcee voice, _"I "PT" You!"_

Suddenly, the first strums of the intro resonated through the entire room. And Phineas started to sing.

_Every clock is tickin' faster_  
><em>Takin' trips around the sun<em>  
><em>Another year, another chapter<em>  
><em>5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1<em>

Maya clasped her hands in glee and watched Timmy take over the stage.

_Drop your calls, lose your keys_  
><em>Before the drinks are gone<em>  
><em>Get yourself out your seat<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Quit your bitchin' move your feet<em>  
><em>Until the break of dawn<em>  
><em>Nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born<em>

Apollo then approached Phoenix. "Well, I guess we finally have our front act."

Phoenix only gave Apollo a thumbs up.

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday_  
><em>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day<em>  
><em>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

And those who were familiar with the song started to sing along with the back-up vocals with Trucy and Pearl_: OH WHOA!_

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
><em>Like it's not your birthday!<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)<em>

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
><em>Like it's not your birthday!<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)<em>

Phoenix watched as his daughter accompanied the rhythm guitar with her skills in keyboards. He bragged to Edgeworth, who was watching the band appreciatively.

_Take a sip in of the high life_  
><em>Chase it down until ya fall<em>  
><em>Three hundred and sixty five nights<em>  
><em>Why just one if we can have 'em all?<em>

_Drop your calls, lose your keys_  
><em>Before the drinks are gone<em>  
><em>Get yourself out your seat<em>  
><em>Oh, oh<em>  
><em>Clap your hands, move your feet<em>  
><em>Until the break of dawn<em>

__Because nobody gives a damn day that you were born__

Apollo then began to cheer and clapped his hands to the beat.

Gumshoe, who happened to take a piece of cake, was then hit by Maya, who excitedly grabbed Maggey, Ema, and Franziska to the dance floor.

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday_  
><em>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>This song is for anyone who's having the worst day<em>  
><em>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not,<em>

_Like it's not your birthday_  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not,<em>  
><em>Like it's not your birthday<em>  
><em>Party like it's not. party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)<em>

After the chorus, the lights focused on Larry, who happened to be onstage with Trucy's band. He then rapped:

_Okay let's lose control_  
><em>I wanna see everybody on the floor<em>  
><em>Go and send your invitations<em>  
><em>Do it now 'cause time is wasting<em>  
><em>Life is tough so fill them cups<em>  
><em>One life to live I'ma live it up<em>  
><em>Drinks go up, drink 'em down<em>  
><em>Turn it up, wake up the town<em>  
><em>Okay, take it down, here's the plan<em>  
><em>We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand<em>  
><em>Move your feet to every beat<em>  
><em>Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat<em>  
><em>We gonna party 'til the break of dawn<em>  
><em>I don't even know how I'm gettin home<em>  
><em>But it's alright it's okay<em>  
><em>It's not even my birthday<em>

Together with Larry, Phineas and Timmy sang the last chorus.

_Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>Like it's not your birthday!<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>

_This song is for everyone who it ain't your birthday_  
><em>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>This songs for anyone who's havin' the worst day<em>  
><em>You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Like it's not your birthday!)<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>Like it's not your birthday!<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>Like it's not your birthday!<em>  
><em>Party like it's not, party like it's not<em>  
><em>(Oh whoa)!<em>

When the song ended, everybody clapped.

_"And there you have it, folks!" _Charley announced. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 7<strong>

**LadyMagix : **_You are the idiot who introduced me to Phoenix Wright! Go burn yourself! TRALALALA. :) I love you! Stop drinking funchum! Eww. Switch back to Coke!_

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei : **_Aww! Glad you think so! :)_

**Shizuka Ayasato : **_Pfft! :) You're sooooo right. But! Shh... not yet!  
><em>

**Feyfangirl : **_Yes! They definitely must!  
><em>

**FranzyWright : **_And here's the last chapter! I hope you like it! Really? You find me a genius? Well, not really...  
><em>

**TD-Fangrl : **_Thanks! I actually based it in one of Zhang Ziyi's outfits. :) I'll show you a picture of it after I find it. *scrolls down in Tumblr*  
><em>

**Naoko Suki : **_All tipsy people deserve to be thrown into the water! LOL. :D Hey, you're not alone! I love watching Pokemon before thus I can't stop singing the theme song!_

_- Thanks for reading by the way. _**:)**_ I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note:**_ Thanks to **Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato, Naoko Suki**, for leaving me daily reviews in every chapter! I feel so** motivated**!_

_To **TD-Fangrl**, **Feyfangirl **and **FranzyWright**, thanks for leaving me a review. You're all awesome! To the ones who added my story to their favorites list, thank you as well!_

_Also, I don't want to forget my bully/friend because of coke/best friend because of LOL Buddies: **LadyMagix!**_


	8. Mr Wright is Mean!

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: MR. WRIGHT IS MEAN... MEDIAN AND MODE  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's a shame that Klavier wasn't able to come and sing<em> Alpha Dog<em> in Mystic Maya's celebration." Pearl said.

"Well, at least we were able to play _something_." Trucy said. "I had no idea all five of us had something in common."

"I used to listen to Allstar Weekend with Mr. Nick." Pearl admitted. "I'm quite familiar with the bands that he listens to."

"I heard Daddy hum Fall Out Boy once." Trucy commented.

"That probably must be Alpha Dog." Pearl pointed out. "I mean, Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick kept on singing that song back then."

Trucy watched as Pearl had a faraway look on her face.

"Hey Pearly Shell," said Phineas, upon entering the room. "Nice curls."

Pearl gave Phineas a sheepish smile. "Thank you."

"What happened to yours, Trucy?" Phineas asked. "I mean, I really liked it."

Trucy smirked. "Well, too bad." she said. "Dad didn't."

Pearl laughed as she recalled the reaction of Phoenix after the party.

Phineas shuddered. It seems that he recalled the reaction as well too.

"Oh! Oh!" Trucy then said, interrupting their thoughts. "Remember Mr. Laurice's reaction to Charley?"

Both Trucy and Phineas started to laugh. "Oh my God, I wished I had a videocam and recorded _everything_." Trucy said.

"And put it on Youtube?" Phineas suggested.

At this, Trucy nodded.

"That was so funny I'm gonna die!" Pearl said.

"What was _that_ again? _Who channeled Charley's spirit?_" Trucy asked, obviously mocking her father's friend. "Oh gosh, I forgot!"

"Curse you and your memory." Phineas joked.

At this point, Phoenix entered the room.

"Hey guys!" He said. "Please pass your assignments!"

Trucy, Pearl and Phineas took out their assignments from their bags and passed it to Phoenix, who opted to sit on the chair.

"Alright," Phoenix said, as he tapped all edges of the papers on the surface of the table. "Surprise quiz! Oral recitation! _Twenty points!_"

_Everyone _groaned.

"Sir!" a beautiful girl said as she entered the room.

Phineas' jaw dropped. Pearl just stared, still wondering who she is. Trucy, on the other hand, pushed Phineas' jaw up.

"Hi Tootie, you're late." Phoenix said as he extended his hand towards her. "Assignment, please?"

"Tootie?" said the three, causing Tootie to flinch while getting her homework.

Safely handing it to Phoenix, Tootie made her way to sit beside Phineas.

"Hi guys." she said confidently. "No braces, new curls, power of make-up. I am Tootie."

"Wow," Trucy said, stroking Tootie's hair. "If I pull your hair, will you still love me as a friend?"

Pearl and Phineas laughed as Tootie made an attempt to pry Trucy's annoying hand on her hair.

"Tru-cyyy." Tootie moaned.

"Well," Pearl said. "I really _love_ it, the way you look now. But I _will_ miss the pigtails and the braces."

Tootie smiled as she parted both sides of her hair. She then put elastics on each one. "Pigtails! Ta-da!" she said. "As for the braces, nuh-uh! I'm _never_ going to wear braces _ever_ again!"

"Mr. Flynn." Phoenix said.

"Yes sir!" Phineas said as he stood up.

"Explain the _mean, median, and mode_." Phoenix said. "Quite an _excellent_ answer in your paper, by the way. Let's just hope that you did not use _Wikipedia_ on it."

"Would you prefer my answer _simplified_, sir?"

"Well, it's up to you." Phoenix said with a wink. "Just as long as you say the key words."

Someone from the back of the class swooned.

"Girl!" Trucy whispered over to the one who swooned. "He's like, _thirty-three!_"

Pearl giggled. "What can you do, Trucy?"

"Yeah, what _can _you do?" Tootie said, "You do _know_ that there's a _Mr. Wright _Fan Club in this school, right _Wright_?"

Trucy groaned. "Who knew that my daddy is still _desireable_ to women _everywhere_?" she said. "Curse you and your good looks. Why can't I inherit that."

"Shut up, you have good looks!" Tootie said as she flung strands of Trucy's hair. "Exotic like _Lamiroir_."

"Ooh, I remember helping Polly in that case." Trucy said, dismissing the topic.

When Phineas finally remembered the answers, he gave Phoenix a very _confident_ smile.

"Mean has three types. But everyone is _obviously_ familiar with the Arithmetic Mean where we _add_ all values then _divide_ it with the _number_ of the values. There's also the _Geometric Mean, _and the _Harmonic Mean_." he said. "But I don't think we're going to _dwell _on that just yet."

"What about the Median, Mr. Flynn?"

"Usually when you arrange the set of numbers in an _ascending _or _descending_ way, the value that separates the higher half of the sample to the lower half is what we call a Median - the middle value, rather."

"And in some cases that the number of values are _even_?" Phoenix prompted, reminding Pearl and Trucy of his cross-examining ways.

"Still arrange the set of numbers in an ascending or descending way, we get the _average_ of the two numbers that serves as the _middle values_. In short, these _middle values_ will be added and divided by two."

"And what about the _mode_?"

"It's the number that appears quite often in the set of data." he bluntly said.

"Good, please sit down Mr. Flynn."

Phineas gave Phoenix a nod and sat down.

Trucy, Tootie and Pearl gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, latecomer." Phoenix said. "Please stand up."

Tootie gulped.

"What is _mean_?" Phoenix asked.

"You sir." Tootie replied. "I-I mean... _mean_ is..."

"Tootie?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please check if the _observer_ is done checking our classroom." he ordered. "And if he is, all of you can now leave the class early. After all, I'm not _mean_."

When Tootie came back in and informed everyone that the observer just left the hall they're in, Phoenix then dismissed the class.

Trucy then ran over to her father's desk.

"Daddy! Maya's going home today!" she said.

"I know." he said. "And I have to make sure that she's safe."

"Well, hope you make it on time." Trucy said. "Oh and Daddy?"

"Yep?"

"I _want_ a mommy."

Phoenix was stunned. Surely Trucy didn't think that...

"Maya _will_ do. She _loves_ you Daddy. And I'm pretty sure that you do too." Trucy said.

"But Truce," Phoenix said. "I only love her like a _sister_-"

"Denial won't get you anywhere, old man. I saw the way you look at her." she said. "I mean, you even pushed Polly into the pool because he had his head on her shoulder."

"I'm a bit overprotective, but-"

"Instead of having Charley cook her breakfast, _you_ did it yourself and _you_ even brought it up to her room."

"That's a point but I only did it for _old time's sake_-"

"You'd rather take her to the movies even though you didn't believe that _I_ was _actually_ sick at that moment."

"I didn't have money-"

"You did, too. Phineas had the house- or _Charley_, rather, pimped. You could afford me, Pearls, Phineas, Tootie and Timmy a ticket with complimentary food and drinks."

"But-"

"You even had enough to buy her a dress." Trucy finally said. "I mean, a dress as pretty as _that_ costs as much as a _ticket_ to bring me with you."

"Alright-"

"You even threw her a _party_-"

"Okay, OKAY!" Phoenix yelled, interrupting his daughter. "I get it."

"Geez, and to think that I was in the heat of the moment." Trucy muttered.

"You'd make a good lawyer, Truce. You got me." Phoenix told her, patting her head. "But it's quite impossible for her and me to end up together."

Trucy sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright _old man_, tell your baby girl what the issue is."

"Age."

"What?"

"I just said it. _Age. Age is the problem_." Phoenix elaborated. "I'm _thirty-three_, she's _twenty-seven_. We have a _seven-year_ gap. I met her when she was _seventeen_, and I was _twenty-four_."

Trucy sighed. "Oh Daddy, what happened to _age does not matter_?" she asked.

Phoenix groaned. "It's just awkward when that happens, Trucy."

Her face met with her palm. "But Daddy," she said. "I think you shouldn't be bothered with these things. If you love her, then you gotta tell her. If you don't, you _will_ regret it. And thinking about how _awkward _it would have been won't make you feel any better."

"But-"

"And if she marries someone else, how would you feel?" Trucy prompted. "I mean, _someone else_ is protecting her from tipsy guys who don't know any better. _Someone else_ is buying her clothes that look beautiful on her. _Someone else_ is cooking her breakfast. Someone else is bringing her to movies. And what hurts the most is that - _someone else_ gets to receive her hugs, kisses, and _smiles_."

"Lucky guy, that _Someone Else_ is." he joked.

He had to admit. His daughter won. Trucy just gave him a lighthearted giggle.

"I, most definitely, don't want her to be with Someone Else." Phoenix told her.

"So, you better go and tell _her_ that _now_, Dad." Trucy said. "And speaking of "go", _I have to go_. Pearl's waiting for me outside."

Then she left.

And it's high time that Phoenix should too.

* * *

><p>Phoenix sprinted over to the train station. Hopefully, he wasn't too late to see his ex-assistant off.<p>

"Maya!" he called out to the girl wearing the Master outfit.

She then turned at the sound of her name and faced Phoenix. "Nick! I thought you had class!" she said.

For a while before he replied, Phoenix felt the need to catch his breath. And when he finally did, he stood up properly and faced the spirit medium.

"Yeah! I know." he replied. "But I dismissed the kids early just so that I can see you off."

Suddenly, Maya's cheeks had little tints of red. "Are you worried or something?" she asked.

"Well, yes." Phoenix admitted, feeling the slight burn on his cheeks as well. "I _am _worried. I'm not used to letting you go to the train station all by yourself."

"I'll come back soon. I really promise." she gently said, reaching up to give him a hug.

"I hope you do keep that one." he said, giving Maya a _sad_ look that was immediately replaced by a wry smile.

"Well, I _intend_ to _keep_ it," she said, giving him the look of renewed determination.

"I miss you already."

"What's up with that, Nick?" Maya wondered, "I didn't leave yet."

"_Methinks the lady doth protest too much,_" he muttered.

Maya gritted her teeth. "The lady _only_ protested _once_."

"If you stop to think about it-"

"Which I won't do," Maya interjected.

"-you _will_ miss me too."

Maya turned to her friend, looking him squarely in the eye.

"I'm only two hours away, Nick." Maya asked. "Why didn't you visit me there?"

Then he looked at her. Phoenix _looked_ at her for a very long moment. And it was a _look_ that resembled _that tragic moment when you check the price tag and slowly walk away. _Rather in this case, it's a_ look_ that says, _I cannot afford going there even if it is two hours away_.

She moaned, feeling absolutely terrible. "Oh Nick, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay." he said, enveloping her once more with his strong arms.

For a while, both stayed like this. And Maya _wished_ that she could stay like this with him forever. Unfortunately, it was then until the train arrived to the station. And in that moment, Maya concluded _forever_ will never exist. Perhaps, but not _ever_. But maybe, this might be her last chance to let him know how much she had appreciated his hospitality during her stay.

"Go on," Phoenix urged. Still a bit hesitant to let her go. "Seriously, I'm sad."

"Nick,"

"Yes?"

She took out a pillow and handed it over to him. "Take it."

"A pillow?"

She nodded. "A pillow."

"Well, I won't be there to _comfort_ you when you're down, right?" she said. "This pillow will for a while. Just hold it or hug it tight. _Whatever_."

Phoenix laughed. "I see the logic behind it but I'm afraid I have to object to that."

"Why?"

"Nothing. Just ride the train before I cry."

Maya shrugged. "Well, even if you're like that terror teacher or poker player Nick, you're still a softie." she commented.

Phoenix sniffed. "Ride. The. Damn. Train."

The train's horn gave out a loud sound, and Maya gave Phoenix a quick hug before getting on the train.

Few moments later, Maya popped her head out the window and waved at Phoenix.

"Hold the pillow!" she yelled as she cupped both of her hands near her mouth.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix bellowed back. "I don't want to hold the pillow!"

"Then what is it that you want to hold?"

The train started to move slowly, opposite Phoenix's direction. Slowly going farther each second.

"I want to hold _you!_"

And Maya's train was gone._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 8<strong>

**FranzyWright: **Glad it did! But on a serious note though, I will ponder on your suggestion. I've been thinking of taking a break after writing this story. I'm almost at the end, by the way.

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **Hahaha! I know right? :D

**ivan: **Hi. How did I make your heart beat _fasta_? You mean _pasta?_ -hungry girl-

**Shizuka Ayasato: **Yep. Same here, but that's the only song that I could think of at that mo. And that's the only song of Allstar Weekend that I like. :) Hahaha. And gosh, I forgot about Larry's reaction towards Charley! Hope this chapter compensates on it. *stupid me!*

**Naoko Suki: Oh my gosh** you are most definitely "Wright" on this one! Tae Hee and Hye Sun looks _perfect_ for Maya and Trucy's description when it comes to _ulzzang_! Gotta love ulzzang~

_- Thanks for reading by the way. _**:)**_ I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note:**_ Thanks to **Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato, Naoko Suki**, and **FranzyWright** for leaving me daily reviews in every chapter! I feel so** motivated**! And to this _**Ivan**_ as well even though I have no clue as to who he is or what his comment meant. I'm quite glad that he left a review. Or she. But I'm pretty sure Ivan is a boy's name.__  
><em>


	9. Running After The Train

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER NINE: RUNNING AFTER THE TRAIN**

* * *

><p>If Phoenix didn't know any better, he would have ran after the train Maya was in.<p>

_Fortunately, _he didn't. Only _idiots_ run after trains that have the speed of light - well, sort of.

_Wait._ Phoenix thought. _I am an idiot!_

So he did the unfortunate. He ran after the train.

Sadly, his legs gave out and he collapsed in the soft dirt and grime.

He was still conscious, but he didn't bother to move.

_Perhaps, I really am an old man_. He thought, feeling quite bitter about it. _My legs gave out. That's quite... odd._

The grass tickled his face for a while.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and didn't bother opening it, even if the noise was very bothersome.

Another train passed, and it's gave out a loud BEEP-

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Agh!" Phoenix yelled, sitting up straight on the bed.

He looked around and noticed that there was something different about the place he was in.

_A dream?_

There was Pearl, sitting on the empty bed beside his. "Hi, Mr. Nick." she said.

"Where's Maya?" he asked.

Pearl turned her head to look at the clock, which was hanging above Phoenix's bed. It was already past six in the evening.

"Most definitely in Kurain." Pearl said.

"Where am I?" he asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"At the Hickfield Clinic." she replied. "Someone took you in. You fainted after trying to run after a train which is actually..."

She paused, gently placing her hands on her cheeks and looked sideways. "...romantic." She finished.

"I wasn't really through with telling her how I truly feel and-"

Her ears perked up. _What was that? _Did she actually hear him say that he is _not through_ _telling Maya how he truly feels_?

"So you do-"

Phoenix tossed something over to Pearl. In one swift move, she was able to catch it and cupped it near her chest. When she finally opened her palms, it revealed a medium-sized gem that had an _eerie_ green color and is shaped just like the number nine. "This is-"

"Maya's magatama." Phoenix said.

Pearl nodded and held it closer to her.

"Mr. Nick, I _know_ you are in _love_ with Mystic Maya." she carefully stated, very aware of the consequences if she did this wrong.

A psyche lock appeared. And compared to the others, this had a darker color and an ominous glow.

"What do you think?" he challenged. "Trucy's brought it out of me. Can _you_ as well?"

"I don't need to guess. It's quite obvious." Pearl said as she revealed the magatama.

"Why else would you keep this if she didn't mean anything to you?"

Nothing occurred. But Pearl didn't feel hurt. In fact, she was quite close.

"The magatama is quite useful whenever I investigate people before. Oh, and it's quite handy when my opponent in poker is quite tough." Phoenix said bluntly.

_Come on, Pearly Shell! _Pearl urged herself. _Think! ACK- I'M CALLING MYSELF PEARLY SHELL! Focus! FOCUS._

She let out a long, quiet breath before turning back around. Phoenix was looking at her with a casual, offhand smile, but Pearl could tell that there was something more to his expression, a certain shrewd look in his eye. Then she eyed something _unusual_ around his neck.

"Mr. Nick," Pearl said, gesturing towards the necklace around Phoenix's neck. "Is that a _locket_ around your neck?"

"Well, yes." He said.

"Is it okay if I borrow that locket of yours?"

Phoenix was a bit hesitant at first, but his face relaxed as he unclasped the locket from behind and handed it to Pearl. When she opened the locket, she expected to see Maya's picture in it. Instead, she saw a photograph of an eight-year-old version of Trucy smiling at her. Hoping that there was a _photograph_ behind Trucy's picture, she saw none.

She cursed to herself. But she didn't bother saying it out loud. She was too polite to do so.

Pearl felt trapped. If she couldn't guess it right, she could be hurt. And with a wrong answer, a magatama will not hesitate to _sting_ her like fire.

"You certainly look like you could use some help." Phoenix said as he gently tugged his beanie hat.

Pearl faced Phoenix and observed him intently. There was something odd about his beanie hat. But what part of it was?

Then she pointed at the _smiley pin_ on Phoenix's beanie hat. "Mr. Nick, I'd like to borrow your _happy pin_." she said.

When Phoenix handed the pin at her, Pearl gently tapped on it. Suddenly, she felt static prick on her finger. "Clearly electrical." she muttered to herself.

"Mr. Nick!"

"This is your proof of your _love_ for Mystic Maya!"

"W-what? My _pin_?"

Pearl nodded. "This is a hidden video camera, Mr. Nick." she continued. "The smiley's _'eyes_' are the lens."

"And so?"

"Well, Mr. Nick, I don't see any pause or stop buttons here, but when you tap it, you record something. And maybe, in this pin, you recorded your encounter with Mystic Maya earlier. Or perhaps, your confession to Trucy."

He just crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

And it broke. The _psyche lock_ broke.

"After I dismissed you early," he continued. "Trucy confronted me and knocked some sense into me."

"So you love her?" Pearl asked, tossing back the magatama back to Phoenix.

"I do." He finally admitted, as he caught the trinket. "I really love her."

* * *

><p>"Enh?" Sister Bikini screeched. "You're not speaking loudly enough!"<p>

Maya snapped another twig coming from the Sacred Tree of their gardens. "I'd like to go back to LA!" she said aloud.

"You can't!" Bikini declared. "You're going to meet potential husbands tonight! And we must fix you up! Your hair looks _terrible_!"

When Bikini grabbed Maya's hair and made an attempt to brush it, Maya screamed, causing the Elder to flinch.

"I _don't_ want to marry _someone else!_"

"Funny, but your mother never made that complaint."

"Well mother never actually had the privilege of _falling in love_!" Maya snapped, grabbing Bikini's hair brush.

Bikini snorted. "Who did you fall in love with anyway? If it's that's Phoenix Wright, I swear- where's my brush!"

"I hid it," she said with an evil smile.

Bikini drew back. "You stubborn-"

"Mystic Maya," said a calm voice.

Maya turned and saw her cousin, giving her a sweet smile. "If you want to go back to _Fee_-Phoenix, then you should."

She then sighed.

"_What_ are you huffing about?" Sister Bikini demanded.

"Nothing." Iris, the cousin, muttered.

Sister B's mouth clamped into a firm line. "You are _not_ going anywhere Mystic Maya! It is a _Master's_ duty to attend, and you _shall_."

Maya stomped off, and didn't bother to look back. Minutes later, the heard a loud _bang_ of the bamboo pane of the sliding door of Maya's room.

"And you," she added, pointing to Iris. "You call your half-sister and order her to come back here. _She _is to attend a _wedding_ tomorrow!"

Iris gasped. "B-but-"

"Just call your sister before I explode."

Iris hurried at Kurain's sole phone booth.

* * *

><p>Phineas, who finally reached the Hickfield Clinic, saw the poor girl hidden behind the receptionist's counter, with hands covered on her face.<p>

"Quite an odd place to be crying in, don't you think?" he asked, giving the poor girl a pat on the head.

"Phineas?" she said, looking up.

"Uh, yeah." Now he sounded embarrassed. "It's me."

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment. "What happened to you anyway?"

"_She _is getting married!"

He looked dubious. "_Who_ is getting married?"

"Mystic Maya!" she wailed.

"What?" Phineas said, quite shocked. "And do you have any idea as to who she's going to marry?"

"I have no idea," she said, shaking her head. "She must _choose someone _from the noble men the matchmaker has picked for her."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well. We must let Trucy and the others know, most especially Mr. Wright."

"Let us know what?" Trucy said, coming from behind with Tootie and Timmy following short behind.

Phineas decided not to comment and turned back to the _sniffling_ girl in front of him.

"I think," Pearl said. "We don't have time left."

Trucy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I received a call coming from Iris and well... I have to attend a wedding tomorrow."

"I still don't understand the tears!" Trucy said, very baffled at the moment.

"And I'm pretty sure it's Mystic Maya's since she's going to pick her potential husband tonight."

"_What?_" Tootie yelled. "Timmy! Do _something_!"

Timmy heaved a sigh and knelt beside Pearl. "Pearly, are you sure that it's Maya's wedding tomorrow?" he asked gently, as if talking to a child.

Pearl found herself staring blankly at the boy in front of her. "Y-yes." she said.

"God, you're really miserable." he muttered.

"Well, yeah. She's crying." Trucy pointed out. "Yes. She is miserable. _Twice as miserable as you_."

"Pearl, go wash your face and drink water." Timmy ordered. "We'll talk after you feel a bit better. It's hard to comprehend what you are saying most especially if you are like this."

When Pearl left, Tootie gave Trucy a desperate look. "Should we do something?" she asked.

"Any thoughts on what to do?" Trucy asked.

"Well, we can always gatecrash a wedding." Timmy suggested.

"What a very nice suggestion." Phineas replied. "But wouldn't we get in trouble for that?"

"You seriously care about that Phin?" Timmy said, cocking one brow up.

Phineas gave his friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't we inform Mr. Wright about that first?" Tootie said.

"Good idea," Trucy said.

And Phineas, Tootie and Trucy turned to leave.

"What about you Timmy?" Tootie asked.

"I'll wait for Pearl." he said. "She might get lost again."

She grimaced, but left anyway.

* * *

><p>After Pearl washed her face with water, she looked up to the mirror only to find out that there are two fairies floating behind her.<p>

"Hi there Pearl!" They both said.

Shocked, the spirit medium splashed both with water coming from the faucet. "AAH!"

The drenched green-haired being didn't seem to mind. In fact, was he _enjoying_ being splashed by water? When Pearl stopped, he slumped.

"Aww." he pouted.

Pearl was about to douse them with water again, but was interrupted by the sudden motion of the green-haired being flitting his way near her face.

"Hi! I'm Cosmo!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm Wanda!" said the pink-haired being in a yellow shirt.

"And we are your _temporary Fairy Godparents_!" said both in unison, with arms spread out wide.

"Temporary?" Pearl wondered. "God_parents_? You're _married_?"

"Well, she's not perfect, but she is the one who said yes." Cosmo answered, lightly tapping his chin with his wand.

Wanda slapped Cosmo on the shoulder and hovered over to Pearl. "Well, we are _Timmy's_. But he lent us to you because you are _twice as miserable_ as he is."

"Timmy owns _fairies_?"

"Yes," Wanda said. "Because he is _miserable_."

"And we intend to keep it that way. We're not ready to let go yet." Cosmo added as he _zapped_ cheese into his hand. "Yay cheese!"

A baby fairy in purple suddenly appeared.

"Oh, and this is Poof!" Wanda said. "Sorry he took so long. He's really attached to Timmy."

"Hi Poof," Pearl shyly said. "And I'm sorry for drenching the both of you with water."

"It's okay sport!" Wanda said. "You're just shocked."

"Eh, I enjoyed it while it lasted." Cosmo finished eating his cheese and _zapped _another.

"So you'll help me?" Pearl said, with smile wide.

"Well, I _wish_ I could stop Mystic Maya's wedding."

A thick book with the words **DA RULES** written on the cover suddenly _poofed_ from nothingness and all three huddled behind it, as if reading.

"Well, apparently, weddings?" Wanda mused, "What's wrong with _Jorgen_? _True love_ does not exist when people get married now, you know."

"It does apply in _fairies_ too, you know." Cosmo added. When Wanda shot him a glare, he flinched behind Poof. "I mean, I love you!"

Pearl sighed. "My wish isn't valid?"

"Well, _maybe_ there's a loophole somewhere." Cosmo told her. "Or _maybe _not."

"_Loophole_?" Pearl wondered. "Well, any suggestions?"

"There are no rules about _gatecrashing_ a wedding." Cosmo hinted, chewing on his cheese. "Or doing something cool in the process."

Pearl was enlightened. "I _wish_ that this is just a _plot_ from some _cheesy romance novel that has a happy ending!_"

"Oh yay! Cheese!" Cosmo cheered as he _poofed_ a literal _cheesy romance novel_. "It's "_In His Kiss_", wrapped in cheese! Spoiler alert! They kiss in the end! What a happy ending!"

Pearl and Wanda gave Cosmo a stern look, and Cosmo sighed as he lifted his wand.

_POOF!_

Pearl then noticed the bathroom walls tainted dismal as if the hospital drained into something less bright. _Sepia_, more like.

"In His Kiss, Chapter One." Cosmo read aloud, opening the _cheesy romance novel _he had recently _poofed_ into existence. "Pearl was in the bathroom, looking around. She observed that the color of the hospital drained into something less bright."

"Trucy and Tootie then entered the room—oops!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof then transformed into Pearl's clothing, with Cosmo being Pearl's hair barrette, Wanda being her bracelet, and Poof being the little charm hanging on it. The _cheesy romance novel_ then flew into Pearl's hands.

Trucy and Tootie entered the bathroom and said, "Pearl! Mr. Wright is nowhere to be found!" Tootie exclaimed.

_Oh, where could he be? _Pearl thought. She slowly opened the book, and found the portion that she needed to see. _Nick bought himself grape juice and said to the bartender "My hands hurt playing the piano"—_

"Trucy!"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"Where does Mr. Nick usually buy grape juice that is served by a _bartender_? Plus, I think that's where he plays the piano as well." she asked as the book _poofed_ away from her hands. (Possibly transported somewhere only Cosmo and Wanda knows.)

"Well, the Borscht Bowl Club is where Daddy used to work as a _pianist_." Trucy replied. "But I don't think that's where he will go at this moment."

"Well, I kind of did something that made him go there instead." Pearl said. "We should go there!"

Trucy gasped. "Well, there's a problem Pearly Shell."

"What?" Pearl asked, as the three of them left the bathroom.

"You have to be _eighteen_ in order to enter." Tootie said. "We're just high school students. We _can't_."

"Gee, I _wish_ that we are adults."

_Nothing happened._

Timmy, who happened to be waiting outside, approached the three of them. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, _"The rules_ say that we can't be eighteen now."

Pearl noticed the emphasis on _the rules_.

Tootie and Trucy, who still was clueless as to why Timmy had to drag in the rules, had no other ideas.

Pearl snapped both her fingers and removed Cosmo from her hair and placed him in her pocket. Down her hair fell. She then clapped her hands to her chest and looked up. Closing her eyes, Pearl slowly drifted away and was replaced with another woman. Now Pearl had big breasts and no longer looked sixteen. She was now around Phoenix's age, only slightly less younger.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

The three "T's" only gaped and didn't bother to reply to the confused woman.

Phineas came rushing across the hallway of the Hickfield Clinic. "I finally finished making our transporta- Pearl?"

The woman flung Pearl's hair and eyed the orange-haired teen, both really confused at the moment. "No, no I'm not Pearl." she said. "I'm Mia."

Trucy's brows lifted as she finally recognized the woman in front of her. She then held Mia's hand and said. "Hi! I'm Trucy Wright! Phoenix Wright's daughter! You must be Daddy's ex-boss! _You're so sexy_!"

Mia was taken aback at the force of Trucy's introduction but gave the girl a relieved look. "Oh! I heard so much about you! Maya and Pearl tells me _so much things _about you!"

Tootie, Timmy and Phineas still looked freaked.

Mia gently touched Phineas's head and fondled with his hair. "Is your hair really orange?"

"Uh, well." Trucy felt the need to explain. "Pearl and Maya are spirit mediums. They channel ghosts so that we can talk to them." she said.

When the three finally understood, Mia was still confused as to why she was summoned.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

Trucy then gave Mia a _once-over_ and nodded. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"No, not really." Came Timmy's reply. "What are you thinking?"

"Mia!" Trucy said, pointing to the woman in front of her. "Mia can enter Borscht Bowl Club!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 9<strong>

**LadyMagix: **Here is the latest, o burnt one! :) Hahahaha! You can steal my coke later! Just read this one!**  
><strong>

**FranzyWright: **You did? I pushed such feelings on you? Oh my. I feel happy I moved someone. :)

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: TRALALALALA** and so he did... :)

**Shizuka Ayasato: **Yeah. :)) Hahaha. Must not forget Larry ever again. Well, that's some sort of confession he did there.

**James Birdsong: **Thanks! I'm glad it didn't disappoint you somehow. :D Hope you like this chapter as well! I kind of picked myself up on this one.

_- Thanks for reading by the way. _**:)**_ I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note:**_ Thanks to **Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato**, and **FranzyWright** for leaving me daily reviews in every chapter! I feel so** motivated**! But I wonder where _** Naoko Suki**_ went? I wanna talk **ulzzang**! And to **James Birdsong** and **LadyMagix** for reading the rest of the chapters! I'm almost at the end. *squeals* One more chapter left!_

_But I probably might not submit the last chapter ASAP because I have to prepare for my test in Personality Theories, write an essay as well, and make a speech in English 21._

_But as soon as I'm done, I'll work on it ASAP! And well, I congratulate those who read the fic up to this point. *Hands free internet cookies!* I really thank you guys so much. And well, wish me luck next week. It's going to be really rigid, I tell you. But knowing me, I'll survive. So I'll see you guys next week? If that's okay? Thanks again!  
><em>


	10. Gatecrashers

_Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot._

**CHAPTER TEN: GATECRASHERS**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to-"<p>

"Just open your kimono a bit when you meet Emmett." The Elder cut in as she stepped in front of Maya. With quick hands, she yanked the collar of Maya's kimono apart. "Men like it when women show them a bit of their _bosom_. Next thing you know-"

"Morrigan!" Maya said, crossing her arms. "I _have _my _pride_, if you _must_ know!"

"What did I tell you about arguing with the Elder assigned to find you a suitable spouse?" The woman said, sounding exceedingly firm. Maya's anger never wavered. If there is one man that she wanted to marry, it's definitely _not _her cousin Emmett. Morrigan Fey, her aunt, was the twin of her aunt Morgan, and is the mother of the man she is about to meet.

Maya reluctantly followed the _Elder_- or _witch_, rather to the Main Hall.

"Emmett?" Morrigan's voice said, as it resonated across the walls of the Main Hall.

A man in his late twenties stepped in. He approached both women, and Maya couldn't help but _stare_ at this man. He looked oddly _familiar_.

"Mystic Maya," Emmett said, flashing her with a charming smile. "My name is Emmett Fey. We're childhood friends. Hopefully you remember."

Maya felt her cheeks burn and remembered. _Oh. It's Emmett._

Emmett Fey, the boy she used to like before Phoenix.

Maya moaned internally. _Of all the people, why you? _She thought.

Morrigan faced Maya and gave her a courteous bow. "Master, I ask permission to leave. I have things to attend to." she said.

_Noooo! Don't leave me with this guy! _Maya opened her mouth to reply, and then decided there was really no point in saying that. She nodded. "Sure."

The _witch_ grimaced at the Master's _informality_, then left.

* * *

><p>"Nice rack, miss." A man, that seemed to be a pirate pointed out.<p>

Mia glanced at the rack in front of her. "I agree. It's made out of fine wood." she replied.

The pirate laughed. "Ha! That's funny!" he exclaimed.

Mia smirked. "I believe that you are _implying_ something else?"

The man fiddled with the golden earring hanging on the lobe of his right ear. "_Arr!_" he exclaimed. "Those."

When Mia realized that the man meant her _breasts_, her face suddenly shifted from _amusement _to _disgust_.

"So, I'm looking for a certain man," Mia said, changing the topic entirely. "His name is Phoenix Wright."

At the sound of Phoenix's name, the pirate roared with laughter. Mia kept her face stern, hiding the fact that she's quite confused at the sudden outburst.

"Tell you what," he said, after finishing the laughing fit, "if you let me touch _yer rack_, I might consider ye."

"Who do you think _you_ are making that kind of request?" Mia asked, clearly insulted.

"Owner roundabouts the USS Milady, gained knowledge becomin' a deckhand, sailin' steady with Marilyn- dead, if you must know," The pirate answered swiftly. "Anchored in Kirkwall, be speakin' in the tongues o' _English_ an' _Pirate_. And been sailin' since Novembarrr 7."

Mia shot the pirate an angry look. "Where's Phoenix Wright?"

Instead of an answer, the pirate lunged at Mia's chest, only to be stopped due to being hit by a _flying_ mug of coffee from the other corner of the room.

"If there's a _rack_ that you should be interested in. It's mine." came a deep voice from the doorway. "It's a _torture_ device consisting of a rectangular, usually with _wooden_ frames, slightly raised from the ground, with roller at one end, has a fixed bar to which _your _legs are fastened, and at the other movable bar to which _you _hands are tied. _Your_ ankles are fastened to one roller, and _your_ wrists are chained to the other."

"Diego!" Mia said with obvious pleasure. "Is that you?"

The pirate turned. Diego, better known as _Godot_, stepped into the room, looking extremely dashing in his dark green vest over white clothing. His visor seemed to glow bright as he stared at the man harassing Mia. His snow white hair was still messy as ever.

With a threatened look, the pirate ran away.

"Hallelujah!" Mia said, raising both hands towards the sky.

"Hallelujah?" Godot repeated with amusement as he sat beside Mia. With his right hand on the table, another mug of coffee was pushed to him by _something invisible_.

"Yeah." she said, slowly feeling warm at the sight of the man that she once _loved_ or _still_.

His face then turned into an expression of concern, and Mia faced the other way. Quite embarrassed at the _pressure_ of the moment.

Godot smiled. "So, you're looking for _Trite_, Kitten?"

"I'm afraid so." Mia replied. "And I thought you finally called him _Wright_?"

"Sounds better if it's _Trite_." he muttered. "So, why look for him?"

"Maya's getting married." Mia simply said.

Diego spit out his coffee. "Maya's getting married?" he echoed.

"Apparently, according to Pearl. Maya's been given the duty as Master of Kurain. In order to have an heir to the Master's position, she's been… introduced to eligible bachelors earlier and well… we don't agree to this." Mia explained.

"So, what's with the hesitant face, kitten?" Godot asked, taking another sip. "Usually, you have a brave and confident face on."

"Well, other than seeing you…" Mia trailed off then said, "_Morrigan _may be behind this."

Godot spit out his coffee again. "Will you _stop_ shocking me with _terrible_ news, kitten?" he pleaded. "I'm wasting _good_ coffee because of you."

Mia turned to him with a wistful expression in her eyes. "Sorry." she said. "Anyway, I just _need_ to get Phoenix as soon as we can."

Godot pondered this. Mia was indeed desperate to find Phoenix. Indeed, the last time he saw the man, Godot was in jail. Phoenix and the spirit mediums visited him often, sometimes they bring him expensive bags of coffee that were obviously from the Edgeworth estate.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Mia asked.

"Investigation." Godot dully replied, lifting his mug just a bit. "I got my job back as a prosecutor."

Mia chuckled. "You're a terrible prosecutor." She told him.

Godot smirked. "I'm trained to be a _defense attorney_, kitten. Besides, I may be a _terrible_ prosecutor, but at least I used to be a _wonderful_ boyfriend to a _very beautiful _woman."

"Sure." Mia said, obviously charmed, but didn't show it. "Whatever you say."

"So, will you help me?" Mia asked.

Godot shrugged. "Sure." he said. "Whatever _you_ say."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Mia fixed her skirt before she ventured further into the Borscht Bowl Club. Godot was kind enough to hand her his trench coat to minimize her distracting curves. Nevertheless, it seemed to work for they were able to move swiftly into the center of the club.<p>

It was still _a quarter to nine_ in the evening. And everybody seemed to be quite alive. Normally, at this hour, Pearl should be asleep. Mia felt a bit guilty that it took her so long just to do one simple task. Godot watched her as she searched amongst various tables filled with gamblers and drunk men. If he had to applaud her bravery and determination, he would.

Mia kept a lookout for the man that had spiky hair pushed back. So far, there was a man with a queer blue _beanie hat_ tinkering on the piano with _terrible _music. Nobody seemed to mind as they were all busy focusing their interests in other things. Godot thought that it would be best if it was him who approached the man for he felt a strange aura emanating from him.

As Godot pushed his way past the lively crowd huddling around the tight tables, he was able to prod the man on the back. The man kept a relaxed face as he faced the prosecutor.

"Godot—I mean, Mr. Armando?" he said, with a bit of recognition in his tone.

Godot grinned. "So you're responsible for the _horrifying_ music in this club." he said, teasingly.

"Phoenix?" Mia called out from the middle of the club.

Phoenix gave her a simple wave. "Mia."

With a strange look, his ex-boss pushed her way through the crowd, just so that she can talk to Phoenix as well.

Godot's eyes widened. "_Trite,_ since when did you become so laid-back?" he asked. "Last time I saw you, you _jump_ at people. As if you want to surprise them."

"Was that eight years ago?"

"Seven and a half." Godot reminded him. "I'm amazed."

"Phoenix! I have something important to tell you!" Mia said as soon as she arrived, interrupting both men. "And I really think that you should listen to me right now!"

"Sure," Phoenix said, still calm. "Want me to play you a song?"

"No! I want you to come with me and help _us_ stop Maya's wedding!"

Phoenix was startled for a moment, but his smile wavered. And Godot could tell that his aura darkened.

"I can't," Phoenix said while tinkering on the keys of his piano. Mia just stared at him blankly.

"Why?" Godot demanded. "What's holding you back, _Trite_?"

"Well. I get this feeling that Maya doesn't want to see me now."

"So you're fine with her marrying _someone else_?" Godot continued, fiddling the handle of his mug.

Phoenix looked sideways, and remained silent. He had to admit, he is completely _against_ it. He even told Trucy earlier that he wouldn't allow Maya to be with _Someone Else_. His little flashback wasn't strong enough to knock the angst away from Phoenix. After a failed confession, Phoenix wallowed in the pain of being a failure once more.

"Did you know I have always suspected that men were idiots," Mia snapped, "but I was never positive until today."

Godot grinned. "Oh kitten." He murmured.

Phoenix winced.

"I don't like this behavior, Phoenix." Mia continued, quite angry now. "And I know you don't agree to this."

"In fact," Godot pointed out. "You didn't want this to happen. _At all_."

"And you know why?" she demanded, her voice rising dangerously. "Do you?"

Phoenix, who thought it's best to hold his tongue, did so.

"It is all because you" - she jabbed her forefinger toward Phoenix- "are _in love_ with Maya!"

Phoenix sniffled. And Godot gulped.

Suddenly, the Phoenix that Mia once knew- the _fragile college student_ that she once helped- that _college student_ clad in a pink sweater that had a large heart in the middle **returned**. What's worse, it's the _crybaby_ that Mia had to tolerate back then. Even worse, he's now thirty-three years old!

"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he cried, grabbing the attention of the gamblers and drunkards sitting on their respective tables.

Mia shuddered. She was speechless. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. Giving Godot a sideways glance, she implored for his help.

Godot didn't need to be asked, he simply threw his mug at Phoenix.

"What a waste of _good_ coffee." he murmured, as he adjusted the visor on his head. "And to think that was my favorite blend, _#102_."

"Diego! That's too much!" Mia yelled as she rushed to the bartender to ask for tissues.

"I remember telling Mia this, _Trite_." Diego said, after Mia was gone. "_A lawyer is someone who smiles no matter how bad it gets._"

"But I'm not a lawyer-"

"You _deserve_ the title, _Trite._" Godot interrupted. "You _deserve_ being a lawyer. And just so you know, I _still _think of you as one."

Phoenix remained silent. But his tears stopped flowing.

"Besides, t_he only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over._" Diego continued. "Got it?"

Phoenix nodded.

When Mia returned, Phoenix was finally wearing a determined expression.

"Mia," he said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Honestly?"<p>

He nodded thoughtfully as he spoke. "It's the greatest place on Earth."

Tootie gave Phineas an interested smile. "I'd like to visit Danville."

"Well, Timmy and the others should come too."

Her breath caught. "Oh, they most certainly should. It sounds like a good place to go for summer vacation."

He nodded. "Then maybe after we visit _your_ hometown. I'll be glad to know more about Dimmsdale."

Trucy screwed up her mouth a little as she finished drawing her ideal roller coaster.

"...And I'm done." she said.

Phineas took her paper and smirked. "_Seriously_?"

Trucy shrugged. "My mind is not really as brilliant as yours. I can't think of other things so I made stuff up."

Tootie moved over to Phineas' back and looked at her 'artwork'. When she saw it, she laughed out loud. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Trucy crossed her arms. "What am I supposed to _draw_ anyway? You asked me to draw my _ideal_ roller coaster and I did!" she said haughtily.

Before Phineas or Tootie could tell her what it meant, there was a rapid knock on the door of the _shuttle_.

"Phineas!" said Timmy's voice from outside. "Open the _shuttle_!"

Phineas swiveled his seat and pointed a remote at the shuttle door. Clicking the red button, the doors opened and in came Phoenix and Pearl. Together with them is some strange guy with white hair.

"Is he one of your _old friends_, Daddy dearest?" Trucy asked.

Godot clenched the handle of his mug. Phoenix calmed him down by patting his back.

"Accept the truth, _old friend_ of mine." he told him.

Godot sighed.

Phineas pressed the red button again and the shuttle doors closed. "I think we should go. It's midnight."

Timmy nodded. "We don't have much time."

"When's the wedding, Pearly Shell?" Trucy asked the spirit medium sitting on the chair beside hers.

"According to the _Kurain Tradition of the Master_," Pearl said as she supported her chin on her palms, "The wedding ceremony starts late in the afternoon."

The magician relaxed, and extended her feet on the table in front of her. "We still have lots of time then." she said.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the peaceful skies, the <em>shuttle<em> glided its way through the silvery wind. Stars sparkled as they passed.

Pearl looked out the window and on her face had a doubtful look on.

She remembered how she used to follow her mother, Morgan, around. She liked it when her mother would praise her. It's weird that Pearl would rather be forced by her mother to do _rigid_ training _everyday_ just so that she can be praised by her. In Trucy's words, Pearl _is_ a _masochist_.

_I don't want memories of her_. She thought. _After I knew that she's bullying Mystic Maya, I want all of them hazy and muddled! I want to stop recalling the sound of her voice! I want to stop thinking about the shape of her face, or smell- anything!_

But, a _child_ like Pearl could never hate her mother.

She remembered standing outside her door, feeling very small and frightened.

She remembered tiptoeing at that moment, because she _knew_ that she shouldn't make noise.

She remembered feeling rather nervous, as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

And when she was caught, Pearl had to be _scolded_. And she _hated_ that. But she _never_ could hate her mother.

But she wondered why she _remembered_ her mother _now_. What induced this _nagging_ feeling that tugs her heart when it's quite _fragile_ at the moment?

"Uh, because your _aunt Morrigan_ is involved?" Cosmo said, after _poofing_ his tiny little body in front of Pearl's nose. "Says so here in the _current_ part of the story!"

_POOF!_

The _cheesy romance novel_ that Cosmo _poofed_ earlier appeared with a Wanda in a pink nightgown. "Cosmo, you idiot!"

"I just _had to _interrupt the drama, Wanda!"

"You _do_ realize that you might change the storyline?" Wanda told her husband.

"I can't help it! It's not _drama_."

"Aunt Morrigan?" Pearl repeated, ignoring Cosmo - most likely due to shock. "I don't _know _what to do anymore!" she wailed.

"Well, we don't either." Wanda said regretfully.

"Actually," Cosmo said, "The _book_ might help you! _Might!_"

Wanda gave Cosmo a shocked look. "Cosmo?" she said.

After handing Pearl the _cheese-bound novel_, he faced his wife with his usual loony expression. "Yep?"

"Did you just say something _smart_?"

"I like cheese!"

Pearl rifled through the _cheesy _pages and found the chapter that she needed to see. After a gasp, she _threw_ the book in frustration.

Wanda felt sorry for Pearl.

Cosmo, however, _almost_ felt sorry for Pearl. _How dare she throw cheese_.

"I think you should sleep now, _sport_." Wanda advised. "With luck, things _will_ go your way tomorrow."

"No!" Pearl said, "Tomorrow, she _will_ definitely get married! And we won't be able to stop it because Mystic Maya! She-"

When Wanda _poofed_ the _cheesy romance novel_ back from where Pearl threw it, she immediately handed it to Cosmo.

The green-haired fairy cringed. "Aaah! That book is terrifying, there are words in it!" he yelled.

"Oh Cosmo," Wanda said. "I just wanted you to open it. I refuse to hold food while I'm in my nightgown."

"You didn't seem to mind when I brought you breakfast in bed last week!" Cosmo retorted.

Wanda threw her husband a _stern_ look.

"Oh well. As long as it's cheese. I don't mind _cheese_!" Cosmo said as he opened the book then read aloud: _"Morrigan and Emmett had a conversation not far off the scared-"_

"Sacred," Wanda corrected.

"Hey! I'm the one doing the reading here!" Cosmo snapped.

Wanda raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay!"

"_Sacred gardens." _Cosmo continued._ "Morrigan told Emmett: "Did you make her drink the true love potion I brewed?" Emmett nodded. Morrigan gave her son a very satisfied grin."_

"Oh no!" Wanda gasped. "Maya's _drugged_!"

"Now I can't make wishes that _interfere_ between them!" Pearl complained. "Because it's a potion for _true love_."

Cosmo pouted. "Bummer."

"Well, you _can_ still wish for other things, Pearl." Wanda said.

_"_For now, it's best that I sleep. My head is really aching." Pearl decided.

With a sigh, the pink-haired fairy raised her wand.

_POOF!_

* * *

><p>Trucy woke up in the middle of the night only to see Pearl sleeping by the <em>shuttle<em> window.

Grabbing an unused pillow from the floor, she walked towards her friend, deep in slumber.

Slowly lifting Pearl's head up, Trucy gently inched the pillow behind her head.

Pearl murmured uncomfortably as Trucy gently put back Pearl's head to the pillow.

Trucy then watched her friend sleep.

Just like Pearl, she's worried too. Still, Trucy's optimistic that things will go according to plan. There's no way she will allow Maya to get married to someone else.

"So don't give up Pearl." Trucy whispered to her friend. "We won't allow it to happen."

After a sentimental minute (for Trucy's part), she walked back towards her father, only to find out that he's been sitting upright on the floor waiting for her to come back.

"Dad!"

"Trucy,"

After an awkward silence, Trucy hurried over to her Dad and sat on the floor with him. Phoenix gave her a sad look. In contrast, Trucy gave him a happy face.

Both sighed.

"Good night, Trucy."

"'Night, Dad."

* * *

><p>When Pearl woke up hours later thanks to Cosmo and Wanda's incessant <em>electrical <em>pokes through the use of their wands, two of her best friends in the entire world were fighting while they were _controlling_ the _shuttle_.

"Uh-oh," Cosmo whispered to Pearl. "Here comes the big fight."

With Timmy on the _steering wheel_, Tootie had been monitoring the _navigation_ panel.

"I don't understand-"

"Hey," said Timmy, "I will tell you, though you may not believe me. _Won't_ believe me."

She was still looking at him, but said nothing.

Wanda anxiously held Pearl's shoulders. "And Timmy _can't_ tell Tootie the _truth_ yet!"

"Hey..."

"You said that!"

"Oh, I did? Oh well. There are things I must tell you, and things that I should really talk about with you. It will really..." He trailed off. It was obvious that he couldn't say anything about it.

Tootie threw Pearl an annoyed look. She only saw a Pearl _pretending_ to sleep but seemed oblivious to this.

"...make you not believe in it more..." he settled for in the end, rather afraid to say.

"Pearl is what..."

"Just supposing," he said. And he didn't know what was coming next. "That there was a point in time that I was very important to you, and that, thought I didn't know it, you were very important to me, but I can't really explain things to you right now because I am quite torn whether I should reveal my secret to you or not-"

"And you'd rather tell Pearl?"

"If I could, I _would_ tell _you_. You're one of my _best friends_ in the entire world. You were there for me back when we were kids. I remember _showing_ you my secret a long time ago, but you had _forgotten_. In fact, you _knew_ it. You always did. Now that you're mad... I don't know what..." he paused helplessly and looked at her, "I should do?"

"Timmy!" she yelped.

"Crud!"

With a powerful turn to the right, Timmy narrowly avoided the _shuttle _from colliding into the side of a mountain.

"I think," she said, with a momentary sigh of relief, "I should stop asking you these things while you are driving."

* * *

><p>When the <em>shuttle<em> landed safely on the snowy outskirts of Hazakurain Village, Pearl hurried outside.

She noticed that they landed two hours away from the main village.

"We have to walk all the way, Pearl." Phineas told her, as he exited the _shuttle_. He handed her a thick jacket.

"Why?" she asked as she took the jacket from his hand.

"We ran out of fuel." He answered simply. "I didn't expect that we used too much for the _heating_ last night. But if we move now, we'll be able to stop her wedding preparations in time. It's like what, _an hour_ away?"

"Two hours away." Pearl grudgingly said. "By _foot_."

Phineas frowned. "Is there another way that is quicker?" he asked.

"There's a dangerous way." Pearl said, pointing towards the forest on the far East. "And it's the quickest way possible. It's an _hour_ away."

"I _wish_ we could just get there faster." Timmy said, giving Pearl a _hint_.

Before Pearl was able to wish for it, Trucy gave her a huge hug from behind. "Good morning, _Pearly Shell_! Let's get going!"

"G-good morning..."

Tootie gave Pearl a friendly poke _and it hurt_, "Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully.

Perhaps too _cheerful._

Pearl gave her friend a shy smile. She _knew _that Tootie was cross at her because she spent more time with Timmy lately. Trucy was kind enough to keep Tootie at bay.

Pearl sighed as she began trudging on the ice. _I can't wish here. _she thought.

When she looked back, she noticed that everyone else was following her, wearing oversized brown jackets that covered their entire bodies.

Godot gave Pearl an encouraging pat on the back. "Kid, it's been a while since I last saw you." He told her. "And I don't remember seeing you wearing that face. Well, maybe I did. But I'm _old_ according to some _kid_ over there so it's possible that I did forget."

"Mr. Armando!"

"So, what's bothering you lately?"

Pearl urged a smile on her face. "I just don't know what's going to happen next."

While Trucy followed Pearl, she slowly distanced herself away from Tootie because she knew that her friend's going to bicker with Timmy again. She later found herself walking closer to her _anxious_ Dad hiding behind a _determined_ face.

"Hey Dad," she said.

Phoenix gave his daughter a lighthearted smile. "Trucy."

"I wonder why we didn't bring Polly along?"

"Because Charley might get robbed if we brought him along." Phoenix answered.

Walking a bit closer to Pearl and Godot, who were happily chatting about cheesy _Spanish Romance Telenovelas, _Trucy didn't really like the topic and went back to her father.

"Dad,"

"Yes Trucy?"

"What made you love Maya?"

"I just do."

Phineas, who happened to be walking all by himself, seemed to be the next target for Trucy's approachable charm.

"Phin!"

"Trucy, I really feel guilty about this." Phineas started to say, and then he glanced at Pearl. "If only I brought emergency fuel with me. We could have arrived at the Hazakurain Gates earlier than expected."

Trucy gave Phineas a cheerful look. "Don't worry about it." She said. "I _know_ Pearl. She's not the type who holds grudges."

Phineas sighed.

Trucy laughed.

When the group finally reached the _Forest_ in the East, Timmy still felt quite bothered with Tootie's angry glances. Being the ones on the back of the line, they can finally bicker all they want.

"What's the problem, Tootie?"

"What's the problem?" Tootie repeated.

Timmy winced. Then both returned to their hostile selves.

Trees overshadowed the group as they approached the clearing later on. Few deer had been spotted, squirrels and rabbits as well. Nothing seemed dangerous.

But Pearl seemed to be taking them into the dangerous parts as they moved closer to the heart of the forest. They had to cross numerous fragile bridges that have endless bottoms, climb trees to get to the higher part of the terrain, and duck through long tunnels.

Nobody had the heart to complain though.

But as promised, Pearl brought them an _hour_ later. With few bruises, the group managed to arrive there _quite_ safely.

_Dashing through the snow_, the group hurried over towards the gates of the Hazakurain Temple. Unfortunately, several Elders were guarding the area, ready to strike down anybody who dares interfere with the wedding ceremony.

Hiding behind the thick bushes that happened to be nearby, the group huddled close in order to discuss their battle plan.

"Pearl, is there another way around the Temple?" Trucy asked.

"Yes, but I have to serve as bait so that you can pass through unnoticed." Pearl replied.

Tootie shook her head vehemently. "We can't risk you. They are armed."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Pearl asked.

Phoenix surveyed the area through the leaves. "I wonder what they are." He mused.

Pearl summoned Cosmo and Wanda discreetly.

"Sport," Wanda whispered, disguised as a pink headband around her head. "According to the book, these are the Elder Mages. They bear staffs that shoot out _spirit magic._ The leader's name is Hadriana."

"Give 'em cheese." Cosmo suggested, disguised as a green necklace around Pearl's neck. "Or better yet, give 'em cheese!"

"And by the way, the only way to get in is to get caught." Wanda continued.

"I hate being caught!" Cosmo added.

Wanda sighed.

"There's no other way," Pearl said. "We have to go in there directly."

Phineas reacted with a sudden grasp on Pearl's hand. "We're coming with you."

Pearl nodded as she let go of Phineas' hand. She then stood up and hurried over to the Elder Mages. The rest followed suit.

"Head Mage!" Pearl called to one of the Mages.

"Pearl!" said the Head Mage. "Who are these people?"

"Mystic Hadriana," Pearl gave a short bow. "These are my friends. Mystic Maya also knows them."

"And I assume that one of them is Phoenix Wright," Hadriana said.

"That would be me." Phoenix said, lifting a hand.

"And these people are _exactly _the ones we must _arrest_! How dare you _mingle_ with Mystic Maya's wedding!" Hadriana spat out. "Arianne, Hannah! Take these people to the _dungeon_!"

"No! We're just here to _attend_ Mystic Maya's wedding!" Pearl protested. "Not _stop_ it!"

"_Morrigan_ knows that your _intention_ is _otherwise_, _young girl_." Hadriana hissed as she grabbed Pearl's arm tightly. "Arianne! Hannah! Do what I told you!"

Everyone behind Pearl turned to run, but were caught by the unfortunate traps made out of _spirit magic _conjured by the Elder Mages.

Godot banged on the trap. Others did so too as well.

"It's pointless!" Hadriana said as she approached the trap, dragging the poor Pearl with her.

"We'll find you later Pearl!" Trucy shouted through the transparent walls of the trap.

Pearl was too hurt to reply.

Phineas shot Hadriana an angry look. "And we _will_ stop the _wedding_ no matter what!" he told her.

Hadriana just replied with a nasty grin. "Take them away!" she barked.

Both Elder Mages waved their staffs and slowly, the traps moved in towards the Hazakurain Gates.

And Hadriana dragged Pearl away.

"_You_ will be taken somewhere special. And _you_ will not be able to come out to _stop_ the wedding."

* * *

><p>Tootie rattled the chains on her hand. "We're not so lucky this time, eh?" she told Timmy.<p>

Timmy shook his head. "I wonder how you could smile knowing that we're trapped in here." He told her.

Tootie smirked. "As long as I'm trapped with you. Only you." She told him.

Timmy dismissed this by saying, "How corny."

With a melodramatic flair, Tootie faked a swoon. "And so the kind sir dubbed me _corny_." She said in a mock British accent.

Timmy checked the ceiling. "I _wish _Cosmo and Wanda are here with me." He whispered to himself.

"Who's Cosmo and Wanda?" Tootie asked. "Familiar names, by the way. Are those names that we should familiarize in Mythology class?"

Timmy ignored this and kept looking up.

"You could get _stiff neck_ if you…"

"Something tells me that we're not underground." Timmy said.

Tootie looked up as well. "Is that rain I hear?"

Timmy shrugged. "I wonder how we're going to get out of here."

Tootie gave Timmy a smile. "If you're frustrated, you could always shout."

"Nice idea," Timmy said. "So cover your ears. Because I am _really_ frustrated."

With a loud yell, Timmy finally released his anger and calmed himself.

"Feeling better?" Tootie asked sweetly.

"A bit." Timmy calmly said. "You?"

"Mmm."

* * *

><p>"Phineas, can you do something about the lock?" Phoenix asked.<p>

Phineas checked all of his pockets. "I don't have tools for it." He replied.

Trucy hurried over to Phineas and took off her fedora. She then took off the cloth lined inside.

"And so the magician took out something from her hat." Godot commented, taking a sip of coffee.

Trucy giggled as she handed the crumpled cloth to Phineas. "Here!" she said.

Phineas spread the cloth wide open and was shocked that he was holding—

"U-underwear?" he exclaimed.

Godot spat out the last of his coffee and threw his mug at Phoenix. "_Trite_! Your daughter just gave a _boy_ her _underwear_!" he told him. "Scold her!"

"Ow!" Phoenix yelled as the empty mug hit his stomach.

"Relax!" Trucy said as she took the underwear from Phineas' hands. "These are magic panties!"

Phoenix shot Godot a scowl. "My _daughter_ owns _magic panties_. She _pulls anything_ out from those _panties_." He told the goddamned prosecutor.

"Sorry Trite," Godot said. "I can't really reply anything to you right now. I need coffee."

Phoenix gawked at Godot. "Didn't you just reply to me?"

Godot smirked. "So I did." He said.

Trucy took out a fresh mug of coffee out from her panties. "Coffee, Mr. Godot?" she asked.

After taking a sip from the coffee Trucy offered him, Godot relaxed on the wall of the cell with a satisfied smile. "Now I'm convinced." He simply said.

"Now, what is it that you need Phineas?" Trucy asked.

"My tool box please." Phineas told her. His expression _impressed_.

Trucy pulled out the tool box that Phineas left in the _shuttle_ and handed it to him. "Here you go!" she cheerfully said. "So I hope that you could figure out a way to open the lock?"

After few _desperate _tries, Phineas thought best to bang the hammer on the lock.

He was about to strike on the lock when he heard a frustrated scream coming from the cell opposite theirs.

"Who was that?" Trucy asked.

"My best guess is Timmy." Phoenix answered.

Godot simply sipped on his coffee. "Poor kid."

* * *

><p>After Pearl was dragged viciously by <em>that hag<em>, she was finally thrown inside a stone dungeon found in the underground passages of Kurain. She watched Hadriana throw her _staff_ sideways after letting her go.

"I will set you free early in the morning, _Pearl_," Hadriana told her as she grabbed and chained the poor girl on the wall. "By then, Mystic Maya's _married_ to dear High Elder _Morrigan_'s son Emmett!"

"Angry?" Hadriana asked. "I'll _drug_ you until you _faint_."

Pearl gasped as Hadriana forced a vial into her mouth. "Drink!" the Elder urged.

The fluid that fell from the vial were spit out by Pearl onto Hadriana's face.

"Damn you!" Hadriana screamed as the fluid stung her eyes, rushing out of the dungeon, Pearl was left alone.

…Which gave Pearl time to consult Cosmo and Wanda.

Upon hearing their names in Pearl's thoughts, both appeared in front of her along with Poof.

Instead of their usual cheerful faces, both had an apologetic face on.

"I don't know how to tell you this Pearl but…" Wanda began.

"You're in a prison of unspeakable horror!" Cosmo cheerfully continued. Then he gasped. "That's bad!"

Poof only facepalmed at the logic of his dimwitted Father.

"Cosmo, let me finish the sentence, okay?" Wanda carefully said.

"But we let her go first, right?" Cosmo asked. "Okay. We let her go."

_POOF!_

When Pearl noticed that her hands are not bound by chains anymore, she thanked both fairies _profusely_. Cosmo then turned to his wife. Wanda just lifted a brow. Cosmo took it as a signal and faced Pearl again.

"What do you want to hear first?" he asked. "Good news or bad news?"

"Good news?" Pearl answered.

"We're going back to Timmy!" Cosmo said.

"Because he is_ twice as miserable than you_ right now." Wanda added.

"And the bad news?" Pearl asked.

"Oh wait, that was the bad news." Wanda said.

"Then what's the _good news_?" Pearl asked.

"I found another nickel!" Cosmo proudly said. "And this time, it's a male one!"

Pearl crossed her arms. "Cosmo, please be serious."

"Well, Pearl." Wanda began, taking her wand out again. "Any wishes before we go?"

"Can you inflict _pain_ upon _Morrigan_ or better yet, _Hadriana?"_

The large book of **DA****RULES**appeared once more. After flipping its magical pages, Cosmo shook his head. "Nope." He simply said. And **DA RULES **_poofed_ away.

"But what if I need you again?" Pearl asked. "Or that I need to consult the _cheesy romance novel_ to know what's going to happen next?"

After a long thought, Wanda took the _cheesy romance novel_ and handed it over to Pearl. "Here, sport. Take it." She said. "They said nothing about fairies not being allowed to give gifts to their _temporary godchild_."

"I _wish_ it's not covered in cheese." Pearl said, after feeling a bit uncomfortable touching the _cheese-bound_ cover of the book.

_POOF!_

"Thanks!" Pearl said, flipping the book cover at ease.

Cosmo sulked. "Cheese is no more."

"And, if you need to make wishes, I'll give you a _temporary wand_." Wanda said, _poofing_ a wand identical to hers and Cosmo.

When Pearl took it, she gave Wanda a confused look. "A _wand_?"

"Yes, but you're only limited to _ten wishes_ with it." Wanda continued.

"And it's for _emergency purposes _only." Cosmo added.

Pearl gulped. "So that means I have to be careful with what I wish for?" she asked.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded.

"Well, it's a risk but—"

"By the way, that _temporary wand_ still follows _Da Rules_. So you better wish for something that does not violate _Da Rules_ or else it will wilt and lose its power." Wanda advised.

"Understand?" Cosmo said. "Though I don't really get it but…"

Pearl nodded. "I understand."

"Good!" Wanda said then hovered over to Pearl and gave her a hug. "Take care, sport!"

Cosmo and Poof did the same.

"You guys take care as well." Pearl told them. "Thanks for being my _temporary_ _godparents_. You helped me a _great deal_."

Poof scowled.

"Oh!" Pearl exclaimed as she poked Poof. "Thanks for _supporting_ me all the time, Poof!"

Poof smiled. And with a big _POOF!_

They were gone.

Hadriana then marched in the dungeon and found Pearl freed from the chains, carrying a _weird-looking wand _and a large book.

"Who _freed _you?" Hadriana demanded using her _shrill_ voice.

Pearl shrieked, and pointed her _temporary wand _at Hadriana.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Instead of a flash of electricity-like magic, nothing came out. And Hadriana was still alive.

"What the fu—"

"I _wish _that it's _you_ who is bound in chains!" Pearl blurted, with cheeks red. What was she thinking? Blurting out a spell from _Harry Potter_?

_POOF!_

And Hadriana found herself chained to the wall. With an angry yell, she threw a tantrum on the floor of the dungeon.

"Let me go! Let me goooo!" she yelled.

Pearl took Hadriana's _staff _on the floor and _whacked_ the ballistic Elder _hard_ on the head. And the Elder fainted (or died) and slumped against the wall.

"Whoa." Pearl said. "That was easy."

Rushing out the dungeon, Pearl locked the door from the outside. And before she left, she discarded Hadriana's _staff _since she doesn't want to have anything to do with it.

She rushed out the dungeons and made her way out safely. _Seems like everyone is busy with the wedding preparations_. She thought.

* * *

><p>"I <em>wish<em> that the lock of our cell will be _unlocked_."

The sound of a very satisfying _clank_ was music to Timmy's ears.

On the cell opposite theirs, Phineas managed to open all of the locks in their cell. (There were lots because Phoenix happened to be in it.)

"That's odd," Tootie said. "When Phineas finally unlocked their cell, ours did as well."

Timmy shrugged. "Maybe the locks are connected."

Tootie gave Timmy a suspicious look. "How come that our lock opened first?"

"Because our lock and their lock are connected in the internet?"

"There's no way something silly like that could ever happen, Timmy Turner!"

"Well, Tootie." Timmy said. "Tell me why our lock unlocked first."

Tootie was speechless. She actually had no idea.

"Me too. I have no idea." Timmy told her.

Trucy rushed over to their cell and gave the two of them an urgent look. "Shouldn't we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Tootie said. "We should find Pearl!"

When the group reached outside, they noticed Arianne and Hannah standing out the exit, both clutching on their staffs. With a steady aim towards Phoenix, both released a strong current at him. Before Phoenix could do anything, someone blocked the current.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Mr. Hat shielding him from the attack.

He eyed Trucy who then mouthed to him that he should go.

Phoenix nodded and rushed the other way. Timmy and Tootie followed him.

When Arianne realized that it was a puppet that they were attacking, she then aimed her staff at Trucy. Before she could hit Trucy, a _coffee mug_ shattered on her head.

She fell to the ground, and her staff faced Hannah, who was then hit by the _electrical current_ that was meant for Trucy.

"Oh yeah!" Trucy cheered. "You hit _two birds_ with one stone, old man!"

Godot frowned. "Damn, that's the _third cup_ this week."

Trucy nodded. "I've been meaning to ask but" she asked. "why are you so into coffee? I mean, what's in it?"

"Because it is _black as the devil_, _hot as hell_, _sweet as love_, and _wet as a whistle_." Godot informed her. "That's _my_ coffee."

"Did you know that coffee has lots of unknown substances that are yet to be discovered?" Trucy asked him. "Substances that may be safe or dangerous to people?"

"And I can relate to coffee – because I am as mysterious." He told her. "But I am certain that I am dangerous to people. That I can guarantee."

"Trucy!" a familiar voice called out.

"Pearl!" Trucy said, and waved at the girl carrying a _weird-looking_ _wand_ and a very large book.

"I'm so glad I found you!" Pearl said as she approached the two.

Trucy gave her friend a big hug. "You're safe!" she exclaimed. "Thank God, you're safe!"

"Where are the others?" Pearl asked.

"They went the other way." Godot answered. "We should follow them."

Trucy and Pearl nodded.

* * *

><p>Phoenix dropped to his knees after the three of them escaped to the other exit. "Ugh, I'm old!" he complained.<p>

Timmy laughed as he bent down to rest. "I'm not, but I sure do know how you feel!"

Tootie, who just had a sudden rush of adrenaline jogged in place. "Wimps." She muttered to herself.

Moments later, Godot, Pearl and Trucy emerged from the exit and rushed over to them.

"We found Pearl!" Trucy said, announcing the obvious.

Tootie then rushed over to Pearl and gave her friend a hug. "Glad to know you're okay!" she said.

Pearl shook her head. "Not yet." She told her. "The only time I will be okay is when we stop Mystic Maya's wedding and she decides to marry her _special someone – Mr. Nick!_"

Tootie nodded. "You're right. We should go. It's two in the afternoon."

Timmy's stomach rumbled. "Hunger strikes once again." He shyly told them.

Trucy pulled out a bag of chips from her magic panties. She heaved them towards Timmy. "There you go." She told him.

Phoenix stood up and faced the group. "We should go, _late afternoon_ usually means _three in the afternoon_."

Trucy nodded. "Let's go, Daddy."

When Timmy opened his bag of chips, he grabbed a handful and ate the chips.

"What?" Timmy asked, noticing that all of his friends gave him a jealous look.

"Nothing," Pearl muttered, placing her free hand on her tummy.

"Maybe we could attack the buffet table while we stop Maya's wedding or something." Tootie commented, following Pearl who led the way.

* * *

><p>Morrigan slammed the phone. <em>Hard<em>.

"Pearl escaped!" she roared at Sister Bikini.

Sister Bikini shrugged. "Pearl's a smart girl. I know her well." She said. "She's bound to escape whether you like it or not."

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" Morrigan demanded.

Sister Bikini just gave Morrigan a curious – yet suspicious stare. Morrigan didn't give this a bother and continued: "Have her thrown out, have her seized by the other Elder Mages we have. Prevent her from making me the second-most powerful woman in Kurain! With Maya married to Emmett, I will _control_ that girl into _issuing_ things that will make _our_ branch of the family succeed! _I_ singlehandedly _succeeded_ in what my dear sister _Morgan_ failed to do!"

Upon realizing the true intentions of Morrigan, Sister Bikini _huffed_ and crumpled the thin _wedding planner_ she was filling out for Morrigan. With a powerful throw, the _wedding planner_ hit the High Elder on the back.

Morrigan then turned and flashed Sister Bikini with an angry look.

"Apologize, now!" Morrigan demanded.

"No!" Sister Bikini yelled. "I don't like it if you hurt _little girls_ – most especially dear Pearl! I also can't believe that you will do such a thing!"

Morrigan gave Sister Bikini a vicious stare. "I _only_ want _my_ branch to be _recognized_ _as capable and powerful women_ than the oh-so-celebrated _women_ coming from the—"

She then did the _quote-and-quote sign_ with her fingers and continued to say: "—_Main_ branch. Seriously, they do not deserve the title."

Now Sister Bikini was angry. "Why you bi—"

Suddenly, a girl wearing the formal attire for _Kurain nuns_ barged in the room. "High Elder Morrigan—ma'am." She said.

Morrigan's grimace suddenly turned into a sweet smile. "What is it, Head Nun Iris?" she asked, gently.

"Well, um – the wedding gown of Mystic Maya is a bit torn and I need Sister Bikini to help me sew it." Iris lied, fidgeting her fingers behind her back.

"Can't the others help you with that, dear Sister?" Morrigan asked, again, gently.

"Mystic Maya demands Sister Bikini, ma'am."

With a quick wave of her hand, Morrigan allowed Sister Bikini to be dismissed. With a relieved look, Sister Bikini followed Iris on her way out. After few moments of walking along the snowy plains of the temple grounds, Sister Bikini gave Iris a quick hug.

After Iris hugged back, Sister Bikini looked behind her back suspiciously.

"You need to know that Pearl recently escaped. She wants to stop the wedding of Mystic Maya. After knowing the _true _colors of that wretched and greedy _hag named Morrigan, _I…We should move on." She told the younger nun.

Iris nodded and continued to walk with Sister Bikini. They headed towards Maya's room, where she was actually fixating over Steel Samurai movies, but seemed to not be in the mood to do so.

She was sitting on the ledge by the window, and had a solemn look on.

"Mystic Maya." Both nuns said, with their usual bow and gracious tone.

Maya then jumped off the ledge and landed safely in front of the two nuns. After that, she imitated the bow done at the end of every gymnast's performance. Thank heavens, that girl didn't fall out the window earlier.

"Can you believe it?" she said, after she finished her little show, "I am getting married today! And to Emmett? I'm so excited!"

"Are you sure about that, Mystic Maya?" Iris then said, "I mean, what about Phoe—"

"Wonderful afternoon, isn't it?"

Iris and Sister Bikini exchanged confused glances. Something is really wrong.

"Um, I'm in a bit of a hurry here?" Maya then said, "Help me wear my gown please."

"Uh, as you wish." Sister Bikini said, hurrying over to Maya's gown spread out on the bed. After helping Maya wear the dreadfully long yet elaborate attire, Iris excused herself.

"But, who's going to help me fix my hair?" Maya asked. "Oh, I wish Pearly is here. She helps me with these things."

"Sister Bikini _will _help you." Iris told her, eyeing the other nun knowingly.

With another huff, Sister Bikini agreed to it.

* * *

><p>Pearl navigated the gardens. Usually, the Masters are to have their wedding ceremonies in the <em>Withered Way<em> – a grand hallway that is quite similar to pagodas in Japan, yet is bigger and can hold thousands of people.

Unfortunately, as much as Pearl lived there for a very long time, she is unable to pinpoint the exact location of the _Withered Way_ since it is said to be hidden. The only ones who know how to get there are women who attended the last wedding of the previous Master – and as far as Pearl knows, she wasn't born then and that the Elders were young adults that had just graduated from their duties as trainees and—

_Sister Bikini!_

Hoping that the Elder was in her quarters, she quickly led the group to one of the houses in the garden they were in. They eventually reached there, and Pearl knocked on the first door.

"Sister Bikini!" she yelled.

Unfortunately, there was no response. With a desperate groan, Pearl banged on the door.

After a while, Timmy and Phineas held their friend back.

A wild struggle ensued, but Pearl realized that it was futile to attempt knocking on Bikini's door again.

Suddenly, they heard the _clang_ of the bells from afar.

"Is that what I think-?" Phoenix began, then faced Pearl with a questioning look.

Pearl nodded. "That's the _wedding bell_." She sullenly said. "That means that the Bride is present… together with the groom. Also, all of the Elders, sick or not, are there present."

"And that's where Sister Bikini is right now." Phoenix said.

"And she's the only one who knows the way to where the _Withered Way_ is." Pearl told him.

"Maybe we can _still_ get there!" Trucy said, still being her _optimistic self_.

"I… don't know how…" Pearl admitted.

Trucy exhaled sharply. Tootie slumped.

Still holding Pearl, Timmy and Phineas only looked down.

"Guess who I found."

Pearl looked up and found Godot together with Iris, dressed in an elaborate frock. Phoenix only sighed at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. With a lifeless wave of the hand, he greeted her hello.

Iris suddenly felt hurt since she knows what that look meant. What that kind of greeting meant. She gave Phoenix that _sweet_ _smile_. That way, she conveyed that she _understands_.

Godot gave Iris an encouraging pat on the back. "I suggest you lead them to where they need to go." He told her.

With a gentle nod, she pointed at the other way. "Please follow me." She told the group.

* * *

><p>Maya daintily walked across the carpeted floor of the <em>Withered Way<em>.

Her long white gown flowed elegantly from top to bottom. White lace served as ribbons that adorned her sleeves, and for a womanly tweak, she chose to slip her dress in an off-shoulder fashion. She looked like a happy dream, slipping past the eyes of the mind. Drifting like the illusion of sleep. Beauty compared to no other. Behold, Maya Fey.

All _spirit-medium trainees_, both in the _Main _and lower branches of the Fey clan _oohed_ and _aahed_ at the sight of her. With a gracious nod acknowledging their presence, Maya continued walking past the Elders, both _High _and _Grand_. She also directed a gracious nod at them.

She then reached the part where her friends should have been.

Most especially where Pearly should have been.

But she just _had_ to get married to Emmett. After all, _she loves him_. But why? And to think that the reason why was the reason she couldn't recall. But what the heck, she's getting married.

And obviously, Emmett loves her. That's why he's marrying her.

Oh, love. She's in love.

Emmett's handsome face slowly faced her from afar, and he gaped at how lovely Maya looked. He mouthed words at her. And Maya was certain it was "I love you."

She felt a small blush creep to her cheeks. And a small smile escaped her lips.

When she reached the altar and stood beside him, the bells began to _clang_ loudly. After an unbearable minute, the clanging ceased, and sweet music started to play.

Morrigan then approached the altar and gave the couple a hasty bow. She then started singing the first lines of the wedding introductions.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Mystic Maya, and Brother Emmett." She sang in a powerful opera-like voice. "Both are chosen to serve as pillars of worthy Kurain."

Maya bit her lip as Emmett held her hand. He then said: "I agree to serve as the strength of Kurain. I agree to receive the power to protect. I will choose the role of paternity over all of the women of Kurain through Mystic Maya. I will respect the spirits who used to live before her, and promise to keep their lineage sacred. And love her and all of Kurain with all of my heart."

"And you Blessed Mystic, we await your agreement to be bound." Morrigan sang.

Maya looked at Emmett. She was sure. There is no other.

"I ag—"

"OBJECTION!"

The doors of the _Withered Way _were pried open, and a man stood there, with his finger fiercely directed at Maya and Emmett.

And suddenly, Maya was thrown back by memories. Memories of this man standing in front of her. This man who was brave enough to stop a sacred ceremony no matter how _deadly_ the consequences are. And she felt warmer, for she fell in love with him all over again.

"Nick?" Maya started to say, and began to look around. She then noticed Emmett standing right beside her.

Emmett had an _insulted_ expression on his face. "What is the _meaning_ of this?" he demanded, rushing over to Phoenix. He then grabbed to collar of Phoenix's shirt, and pulled Phoenix closer to his face. "Who the _hell_ are you?" he hissed.

Phoenix gripped Emmett's hand and squeezed it fiercely. The latter yelped in pain and immediately lost his strength. Phoenix pulled his hand and dragged him to the floor.

All Elders gasped, shouting words like "_this is an outrage!"_ or _"that man must be stopped!"_

But what caught Maya's attention was: _"SEIZE THEM!"_

Pearl and the others were being attacked by angry Elders in any means possible. Pearl had a weird wand and a book on her hand and was sort of bashing the Elders with these. For some reason, Trucy wielded a wooden sword. Tootie and Timmy imitated pirates with their astounding swashbuckling tag-team. Phineas grabbed the staff of a fallen Elder and began warding off the Elders with it. Godot only scalded the Elders with the power of his coffee.

The glass case that contained a sacred relic along with terracotta pieces from decorative urns got tipped over by the commotion in the _Withered Way_.

Morrigan then released her staff and started to chant words. Shards of glass from the floor started to accumulate around her staff. Maya, who happened to know what those words meant, strangled Morrigan's hair as an attempt to stop her.

Morrigan screamed as Maya pulled her hair. The energy that formed the shards into a large dagger immediately struck Maya's hip.

With a pained shout, Maya fell to the floor.

Morrigan was still angry, and gripped Maya's hair, lifting the poor Master up. "_YOU WILL MARRY EMMETT!"_ she ordered. "_YOU WILL MAKE MY BRANCH SOAR HIGHER THAN YOURS! I WILL SUCCEED IN CRUSHING MYSTICS! AND I WILL START WITH YOU!"_

The commotion still ensued, with Phoenix and Emmett sprawled on the floor, with the Elders attacking Pearl and her friends, and Morrigan about to kill her…

And Maya remembered her favorite fight scene from the Steel Samurai. He was down, and the Evil Magistrate was about to kill him. But the Steel Samurai is not ready to die yet. And Maya's not ready to die as well.

Maya then kicked Morrigan's shin with her uninjured foot.

The High Elder fell to the floor and was knocked out, and Maya felt a bit relieved.

"Nick!" she called out.

Phoenix had finally knocked Emmett out, and he immediately ran towards Maya.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" Phoenix told her after seeing her gashed leg.

Maya laughed. "Duh, Captain Obvious." She told him.

With a little blush, he carried her carefully and brought her outside. Iris stood there, attending to a hurt Sister Bikini, suffering from a black eye.

Inside, Pearl started to notice that Phoenix and Maya were not present in the room, she then wished that she and her friends were transported into the shuttle. To which her wand _glowed_ brightly and there was a sudden _POOF!_

And suddenly, all of them were in the shuttle, quite shocked at to why they were there.

"Pearly? Where are we?" Maya asked.

Phoenix was still carrying her, equally confused. But hurriedly brought her to the couch. Phineas, who had little knowledge of first aid, quickly attended to Maya's wound.

Suddenly, the _shuttle_ began to move violently, as if it was pushed by hundreds of people – rather women.

Angry women.

"Timmy! Tootie! Man the stations!" Trucy ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Tootie said, and rushed to her station together with Timmy.

"Hurry! Before we die!" Trucy screamed.

But the _shuttle_ did not turn on. Trucy then remembered. _The shuttle had no fuel!_

After another violent shake, Trucy faced Phineas. "Phineas! How can we get out of here?" she asked him.

Before Phineas could reply, he was interrupted by another violent shake. Godot's coffee fell to the floor.

Phoenix then rushed over to Trucy and said: "Your panties! Your magic panties!"

With an enlightened look, Trucy then grabbed the crumpled panties in her pocket and dug her hand in it. "Dad!" she then said.

"Yes Truce?"

"Help me! It's heavy!"

Phoenix immediately jammed his hand in and gripped at the handle of the container that had the fuel in it. With a strong pull, he and Trucy were able to get it.

"Phineas, where can we fill the tank?" Trucy asked.

Phineas finished bandaging Maya's wound and brought Trucy and Phoenix to the back of the _shuttle_.

"Now, pour the fuel in there." He instructed.

"Wait." Phoenix said.

"We can't wait!" Trucy said. "We're going to—"

Then the _shuttle_ shook once more. Thanks to the angry women banging its walls outside.

When the shaking stopped, Phoenix then nodded.

Trucy and Phineas poured the fuel into the hole, emptying the container in the process. When they finished doing so, Phineas hurried to inform Timmy and Tootie that they can finally go.

With a sudden jolt, the _shuttle_ then lifted itself up and carried them into the skies. Several daring Elders hung on the _shuttle_ but eventually slipped and fell.

_(And they were never to be seen again.)_

* * *

><p>Flying high in the sky, and finally free from the wrath of angry women, everyone in the <em>shuttle<em> cheered. Several hugs were exchanged from here and there. (Godot had an unexpected hug from Sister Bikini.)

Trucy pulled out snacks from her _magic panties_, and those who were hungry began to eat.

Maya, who had finally felt a bit better, listened to the stories of what happened in Kurain which Trucy and Tootie artistically told, through exaggerated gestures of their hands. With animated faces, both finished their tale resulting in applause.

After the little celebration, Pearl excused herself and went to the bathroom. She took her wand and whispered her last wish. And with another _POOF_, the wand began to slowly fade.

The book, however, remained on her hands. Remembering that it was a gift from a dear friend, Pearl gave it a gentle pat and promised to read it later.

She carried the book out the bathroom and met with her friends outside. It was not long before the _shuttle_ was set in autopilot and the rest of them began to sleep.

But not Pearl. She wanted to know the ending.

So, opening the book, she skipped to the _epilogue_.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 10<strong>


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: All characters that are mentioned are the property of Shu Takumi, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Elmer Earl "Butch" Hartman IV. The only thing I own in this story is the plot.

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p>"Nick! It's here! It's finally here!"<p>

Phoenix looked up from the test papers spread over his desk. Maya was standing in the doorway of his room, shaking the envelope with enthusiastic hands.

"My results!" Phoenix exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "My bar exam results!"

Maya couldn't contain her grin as she handed him the envelope.

"This is it," he whispered reverently, holding the slim, white envelope in her hands. Maya held her hands together as she watched Phoenix tear the envelope open. He held the letter up to his face and inhaled deeply. "I smell victory."

"You can tell through your sense of smell?" Maya asked, still eager to know whether he passed or not. "Just open it!" she urged him.

And he did. With a quick skim, he was able to locate the word that he was looking for.

"Look! Look at this!" he impatiently said, pointing to the _word_.

Maya beamed and ran her finger over the word as she read, "Passed."

He looked ready to burst with pride. "Maya, I passed!"

"You did?" Maya absentmindedly asked, then squinted at the word she had previously read. "Oh you did!"

He embraced her into his arms, entangling his free hand on the strands of her hair. "You know," he said, "I told Trucy that if I pass the bar exam, I should really celebrate."

"Yes! Burgers!"

"Nope, I wasn't really thinking about burgers."

"Then, what are you thinking about?" Maya asked, "You want to celebrate over ramen instead?"

"Ugh. No."

"So what are you planning—why are you kneeling down?"

Phoenix then cleared his throat and reached for something in his pocket. Maya's eyes widened in shock. _Is this what I think this is? _She thought.

He then presented a ring in a box, and it was the ring that had a little diamond gem encrusted in it, and encrypted on it was her name.

"Maya Fey," he began, trying his best to sound formal. "Will you—"

"YES!"

And before he knew it, she kissed him.

"Yes," she happily said.

"Wow," he said, grinning after the kiss. "Next week?"

"Tomorrow."

"You think they will agree?"

"Whatever. I want to marry you."

"But—"

"Just be quiet and don't worry about the Elders. I will marry you."

"Very well," he said, giving her another hug. "But not tomorrow, please. I still have to quit my job being a substitute."

"Aww." She said softly, hugging him back.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF EPILOGUE<strong>

**FranzyWright: **_Thanks for wishing me well! I think I did great in my exams! I have passing scores (though I wish I could have gotten higher, but so far, I don't think I'll fail anything.). Also, thanks for analyzing my story and explain it to Shizuka Ayasato. Oh and for reading this fic. I know you're busy being a student and all. I sent you a review to your oneshot a week ago, please write long stories!_

**Tatsu-Ah-Rei: **_And they did! And I hope that you tolerated this long chapter. *bows* Thanks for the daily reviews!_

**Shizuka Ayasato: **_Yes, I know. But Mia died when she was twenty-seven and well, in our belief (and perhaps in other cultures as well), ghosts don't change their appearance when they die yet they age according to how many years they are dead. So like, she is still "twenty-seven" and Phoenix finally reached the age of thirty-three. So technically, Phoenix is older. Oh and, there's a reason as to why Sister Bikini is like that. Aside from being old, she serves as an Elder. In my opinion, Elders have so much work that they start to get pressured – to the point that they snap. Anyway, thanks for the daily reviews! *bows* Hope that you can tolerate this chapter!_

**Naoko Suki: **_Oh my, don't feel terrible. I really appreciate you leaving daily reviews. I missed you! *hugs* Anyway, Mia can be Lee Hyori! She has this sexy/sultry look and –ahem- big boobs. Ummmm. AAAH. But I imagined Suzy wearing Maya's Master outfit and I really think that she will really look amazing. Aww~ I envy these womeeeeen….._

**Let's Go With Love/Ertac P: **_Mahdi! Thanks for reading my story! I saw you in school! I will hug you so tight! :D_

**Koko: **_Thank you so much for reading this story, Koko! I'm sorry if I pestered you to do so. Hahaha. I really appreciate the effort in doing so! Also, thanks for the review! I will now join SALEM and I promise to be a dedicated and active member of the club. Thanks again! :D_

**Jenny Chen: **_Oh wow, I'm amazed. I didn't know that I induced such feelings upon you. Thanks for telling me your favorite parts of the story! I'm really thankful that you did! Now I feel good knowing where I did good. Thanks again for reading my story! I hope this chapter astounds you once more._

**Xoplex: **_Thank you so much! I hope that you will love this ending. I admit, I'm pretty crappy when it comes to endings because well – I still have this feeling of not wanting to end this story, you know? But here it is. I hope you like it!_

**Secret Serendipity: **_Oh my – I love you! Thanks for reading my story! And yep, while I was writing this I imagined the voices as well! Hahaha! :D_

**BlackWiddow: **_Haha, sorry about that. I update quickly because I had lots of time doing nothing but write. Imagine a seven-hour gap between your classes. But I will really keep your advice in mind. Thanks! :D Anyway, thanks for reading my story and telling me the parts that you like. I really appreciate your review! I hope that this chapter is fun to read, though yes, it's long, but I do hope that it ends the entire story well. Thanks! Looking forward to hearing from you again! (And thanks for noticing my username~ I like yours too!)_

**Lady Magix: **_I did the best I could. And I know it's kinda long. But well, it's punishment for stealing my coke. I expect to see you in RPO tomorrow and we will eat lunch together. 'Kay?_

_- Thanks for reading by the way. _**:)**_ I appreciate it a lot._**-**

**Note:**_ Thanks to __**Tatsu-Ah-Rei, Shizuka Ayasato, Naoko Suki**__, and __**FranzyWright**__ for leaving me daily reviews in every chapter! It's the _END_! OH MY! And to _**Let's Go With Love/Ertac P, Koko, Jenny Chen, Xoplex, Secret Serendipity, BlackWiddow, **_and_ **Lady Magix **_for reading this story! I really love you guys! And I hope you enjoyed this fanfic—because I really did enjoy writing this! Also, thanks to the people who added this story to their favorites! Wow! Thanks! _


End file.
